Web of Lies
by IceElf2008
Summary: The Sword used by King Oropher in the Last Alliance has been stolen! Legolas sets out to find it and ends up being captured by the same people who stole it. Can the twins and Estel help him out? Can they return the sword? and Can Legolas trust Estel?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. That (including Legolas, Mirkwood and Thranduil) all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just borrowed his characters for my (and I hope your) enjoyment. I do however own all the original characters, who frankly are the evil ones and one or two other random elves of Mirkwood. The rest belongs to Tolkien. **

**Author's Notes: Well Hi. I did promise this an age ago, possibly around December. But it is finally finished. muses do happy dance I don't know whether I'm proud of that, or whether I'm sad…simply because I have had fun writing this. It took me about 7 months! And I have had complications with it that caused lots of problems. I think I lost it at one point, I couldn't access it on my computer-or any other computer and was very upset (hell it was about 28 pages. I didn't want to type that up again) so I have to thank at this point my friend Rummy, (read he co-written stores under the name of Black Crystall Hawk) **

**Well anyway I also had other complications such as exams, and well we are in the Formula 1 season and I didn't write much in the beginnings of this season due to severe shock and horror at Kimi Raikkonen's disastrous engine failures. But now I think he's back, so I can write once more, (Unless he wins then I'll be too hyper to write) **

**Additional Points: I believe like many authors that Aragorn was something of an adopted son to Elrond and a brother to Elladan and Elrohir, at this point he also did not know his true heritage so will be known as Estel throughout. I also believe that Legolas was about 300 years younger than the twins. **

**I also use the idea that Gilraen was killed along with Arathorn, mainly because I'd find it hard to write her.**

**I think that's all now. I'll leave you alone to read…**

**Web of Lies**

**Prologue**

"Prince Legolas - I think we should return to your Father's halls," Tirinvo-captain of King Thranduil's guards-said as the small group of elves rode through the forest.  
"No - the orcs are still in Mirkwood. I do not wish for them to cause any more deaths." the prince replied as they rode deeper into the trees. The other elves followed him as fast as they could. A sudden cry of pain causing them to urge their horses faster, for fear of their Prince being in danger, they ran on into a clearing and stopped, unsure of which direction to travel - the scream had come from before them, but the presence of their Prince was coming from another direction. "Who was that?" said a voice behind them. Turning round, the elves came face to face with Legolas.  
"It was none of us, Prince Legolas. We thought it was you." one warrior replied,   
"Then who was it?" Legolas asked, riding off again, but slower this time - almost warily. Again, the other elves followed. Shortly they came across another clearing. Against one of the trees lay a man-he had been slashed across the chest and was bleeding freely. Legolas stared at him, remembering other times in which he had been in contact with men: and the first-a time when he had been only 500 years of age, an encounter that had left him wary of their race to this day.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Who are you little elf" he sneered  
"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf! Unhand me at once!" Legolas commanded  
"Not a chance," a tall dark haired man stormed up to Legolas. "Your father killed half my men," he snapped. "He will have to pay"  
"Let me go!" Legolas yelled beginning to get scared. The man did not listen  
"Bind his hands." The man snapped, "Listen boy, make one sound and I will make sure you never speak again! Understand?" Legolas nodded quickly as another man bound his hands. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as he was led away deep into Mirkwood_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Prince Legolas?" the voice called, pulling him from his thoughts.   
"Yes, Tirinvo?"  
"This man needs urgent assistance; we shall have to take him to Mirkwood."

Legolas paled; he did not wish to keep the man near him, but in his heart he knew he could not leave him there. He sighed. "Very well, get him on one of the horses. We will return to the palace." he said-his voice colder than he wished as he urged his horse back in the direction of the palace. As he rode he thought back to that time, when, he had been held captive by the men. Though, save for cuts and bruises, he came back unscathed, the event had left him traumatised for weeks. Then there were the many other times-they were not worth thinking about. Yet, he wondered whether this man was like that…  
"Legolas, I hear your patrol found an injured man in the forest, and brought him here." Thranduil said walking into his son's room later that day.  
"That is true," replied Legolas, "though I do not know if I did the right thing. I knew I could not leave him there, for he was dying. Father… all men cannot be the same, can they?"  
"I do not know, Legolas" Thranduil sighed placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "But do not worry. I will not let him harm you." He looked into his son's troubled eyes for a moment before smiling gently. "The healers say he has awakened and is well." Thranduil said as he turned for the door and walked towards it, he was surprised when Legolas followed him.  
"I will go and speak to the man. Find out why he was in Mirkwood."   
"Are you sure Ion-nin?" Thranduil said looking at his heir.  
"I am" Legolas replied staring into his father's silver eyes with ones that matched them perfectly. "I can do this" he turned and walked out of his room towards the infirmary.

The infirmary was warm and airy; Legolas stepped through the door into the long room and hesitated. "He cannot harm you Legolas – not here," he scolded himself under his breath before making his way to the bed in which the man was laid.

He was a tall man, with dark shoulder–length hair, his eyes where shut in deep sleep, but Legolas knew he would wake soon. The Elven Prince settled down on a small chair beside the bed and closed his eyes-he did not know why he was here-except maybe to discover if indeed all men where the same. It was something that had plagued him for years, but something that he wished to know the answer too; a sudden movement caught his attention. It was the man.  
"You are in the palace of Mirkwood," Legolas stated, as the man opened his eyes and began staring at his surroundings. "But I would like to know who you are and what your business was in Mirkwood." The man nodded nervously  
"I am Talider, a traveller. I was doing an errand for the leader of my clan and I am returning to them – I was desperate to see my wife and children again for I have missed them and Mirkwood seemed but a short cut to the Misty Mountains." The man explained "I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway"  
Legolas laughed, "If you thought coming through Mirkwood was to be a short cut then you were wrong. But no, you have not offended me" the elf was trying to seem as friendly as he could even if he did not wish to be. "How old are you children?" Legolas asked to seem polite  
"Ah." The man said and a smile came over his face. How long the two talked neither knew. Legolas was telling Talider a lively account of the last feast that had been held at Mirkwood but before he could finish the door swung open, Legolas looked up.  
"Prince Legolas," Ecetince – one of the king's maids - said with a bow "The king was wondering if you would be joining him for dinner"  
"Ai Elbereth!" Legolas gasped as he leapt up "I forgot-Excuse me Talider. I shall join you later. I shall ask for some food to be sent up to you."  
"Thank-you" Talider replied as Legolas left the room.

"Adar, I am truly sorry for being late." Legolas said as he walked in the private dining room, passing he butler, Galion who was on his way back to the kitchens  
"Where were you Legolas?" Thranduil said raising an eyebrow.  
"I was talking to the man- I have learnt much, he is named Talider and he is a traveller, he was passing through Mirkwood as a short cut so he can return to his family" Legolas explained taking a seat at the table next to his father. The room they were in was smaller than the great hall-a room only used on special occasions. Usually the King and his son would eat in this private dining room  
"Ah-so now he wishes to return to his family."  
"Yes, but I do not think that Ilyanna will allow that yet. She can be even harsher that The Lord Elrond at times."

Thranduil smiled at his son's reply, The Prince had tried many of The Lord Elrond's medicines, and enjoyed none of them.  
"That is certainly true Ion-nin" the elven king replied with a smile as he sipped his wine.  
"Ai Adar! How many of Lord Elrond's medicines have you been forced to take?" Legolas laughed  
"Not hat many as yet. However maybe that is because I do not plunge headfirst into danger!" Thranduil replied with a smile  
"Nor do I." replied Legolas. "Danger just always seems to find me" Legolas smiled at his father almost apologetically, before picking up his goblet of wine and taking a sip; the elven king stared at his son in slight amazement.

_A few days later_

Rain came in torrents from the sky, Legolas and Talider walked slowly through the library of the halls of Thranduil. Talider had been allowed out of his bed but had not yet been allowed home. Legolas may have been wary still about the man – but that was slowly wearing away, Legolas turned to the man as they came up to a large sword hanging on the wall. "Not many people come in this room" Legolas began. "This is Edhel-Naur, the sword of Oropher, my grandsire. The very one he used in the Last Alliance when he was slain." The sword was long, and still surprisingly very sharp, into the hilt which was made of Mithril was set a plain green stone,  
"It is wonderful, truly it is" Talider said with admiration, he looked over at Legolas.  
"I know" Legolas smiled "It is my father's most priceless treasure"  
"I would have expected it to be" Talider replied returning the elf's smile  
"Ilyanna says you may leave Mirkwood in a few days, if you so wish"  
"That I do, I miss my wife and my children," Talider stated, "I do like Mirkwood though" he added hurriedly  
"It does not matter" Legolas replied. "I know how you must be feeling. Every time I am away from home my heart aches for Mirkwood – and my father. I have already lost one parent. I would hate to loose both."  
"I lost my parents when I was only young, Orcs," Talider replied.  
"My mother was killed by an uncle of mine. He also tried to kill me but he did not succeed." Talider stared at the Prince in disbelief  
"An uncle"  
"My father's brother-he wanted to be king. But that is not a tale I wish to relate." Legolas replied turning away,  
"I would not expect that to be." Talider replied

Over the next few days Legolas and Talider became friends. Legolas felt that due to his determination to do so he could trust Talider-A thing he had never believed he could be able to do. As they rode through the forest side by side, heading for the edge Legolas began to feel some regret at their parting. It was today Talider would be leaving Mirkwood, to return to his home. "It is here I must leave you," Legolas said smiling at the man, as he dismounted, Talider too dismounted.  
"Namaarie Prince Legolas" Talider replied bowing low "We shall meet again one day" He looked up at Legolas whose eyes were fixed on the sword at the man's belt – A sword the Prince could not fail to recognize.  
"That…that is Edhel-Naur." Legolas whispered "I would know it anywhere!" He looked up at Talider "Give it to me now" he said – anger flashing in his eyes.  
"I think not – It was luck that got me into your father's halls – I'm not going to give up what My Lady wanted." Talider replied a smile on his face  
"You lied to me"  
"Yes"  
"I was wrong about you!" Legolas snapped, "I thought I could trust you. You just wanted the sword all along" He leapt at the man pulling a small dagger from his belt, Talider side stepped before grabbing Legolas' arm and throwing him forward, the elf fell to the ground so hard was the man's blow. The elven prince leapt to his feet and reached for his dagger only to see it snatched up by Talider, who brought it down into the Prince's shoulder. Legolas grit his teeth and staggered to his feet – one hand over his shoulder from which blood was freely pouring. He staggered forward and pulled out one of his long knives which he swung at Talider's head, the man ducked and threw the dagger on the floor before pulling out a longer knife, he swung it and there was a clash of metal on metal as their blades clashed, Legolas was strong, but in his present condition was no match for the man. Talider put all his weight behind the knife in one quick movement and pushed, Legolas fell backwards, hitting his head on a tall tree. Blackness overcame him.  
"Goodbye Prince Legolas – We shall meet again," Talider whispered before mounting his horse and riding off into Mirkwood.

"My lord!" Tirinvo rode up to the great gates of Mirkwood, leaping off his horse as Thranduil rushed down the steps "My lord – we found him lying there in the forest, He's injured my lord"  
Thranduil took the limp body from Tirinvo his face pale  
"Who did this?" he whispered in shock, an angered look passing swiftly across his face.  
"There was no one else around my Lord." Tirinvo replied as the pair began to hurry towards the palace "I have asked Rusco and some more of the patrol to look for any clues." Thranduil nodded – Rusco a young elf trained by Legolas himself after saving the Prince's life had become an invaluable member of the Mirkwood army and if he could not find any clues to his son's attacker – no one could.  
"Thank you Tirinvo." Thranduil replied walking into the infirmary "Ilyanna!" the healer walked out of a side chamber and sighed when she saw the body in Thranduil's arms. She disappeared back into the chamber and Thranduil laid his son on a bed.  
"Remove his tunic." Ilyanna said on returning into the infirmary her hands full of salves and bandages "When will he learn" she sighed. "He attracts danger do you not think?" she said as she cleansed the wound on the prince's shoulder. "He is only unconscious. This wound is the only other." She said working all the time. Thranduil looked relived at the words.  
"So – he will be fine?"  
"Of course." Ilyanna replied smiling at the king. "He should wake soon" she said as she finished wrapping the wound and swept out of the room leaving Thranduil alone with his son.  
"Ai Legolas, Ion Nin" Thranduil whispered as he looked at his son lying there, "Please, wake Little Greenleaf. Please wake soon." Then a thought struck him "Talider!" he hissed, "It was him!" a sudden bang at the door made him turn "Enter"  
"My lord we have grievous news. Edhel-Naur, It has gone!" Alcarnor said not daring to meet the king's eyes.  
"What!" Thranduil gasped his voice barely audible "No." he could not believe it his son had been injured and now, his father's sword had been stolen. He frowned in hatred as thought of the man he had allowed into the palace crossed his mind "It is Talider, find him. He must be still in Mirkwood!"  
"We shall find him My Lord." Alcarnor replied. Thranduil nodded and turned to the bed, Legolas was stirring. The young elf opened his eyes and at once put a hand to his head  
"Ai, my head." He groaned before meeting his father's eyes "Adar, Talider, he's taken Edhel-Naur"  
"I know Ion Nin. I know" Thranduil replied dismissively, "How are you?"  
"I have been stabbed and thrown into a tree" Legolas replied sitting up in bed once more "how would you be?" he swung his legs out and started to get out of the bed. Unfortunately for the Elf Prince, Ilyanna walked in at that second  
"Get back into the bed now!" she said pushing him gently back "you are not fit to be walking around" she smiled at the Prince as he climbed into bed again, knowing it useless to argue. Then she proceeded to check his wounds. "You should be able to get up tomorrow," she added with a smile before sweeping once more out of the room.

**TBC… **

**Well, that's the prologue over with. Hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm going to ask the expected question. Please will you review? Please?**

**It would make me very happy, it would also allow me too feed my muses. They live of reviews…and sherbet. **

**Translations**

**Elvish (All Sindarin unless stated) English**

Edhel-Naur _Elf-fire _

Ecetince (?) _Hyacinth_

Ion-nin_ My Son_

Adar _ Father_

Ilyanna_ Every gift-translation of Pandora_

Tirinvo _Vigilant-translation of Casey_

**Anyway, that's it now. I shall leave you. I will see you tomorrow.**

**Namaarie**

**Aranel of Mirkwood**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please see the Prologue**

**A/N: Wow, I actually got reviews…and good ones at that for the prologue. Thanks. **

**Deana **Thanks or the suggestion, I took your advice, and it does look at lot better now. J

**Astalder27 **Yeah, Talider is evil. And more torture. You really are mistaking me for some other writer ;)

**Tonianne **Um…thanks, that was a really nice review, and I never considered my writing 'beautiful' before.

**Coolio02 **Legolas' life is never easy.That poor elf is always in trouble ;)

**Well, On to the next chapter…**

****

**Chapter 1**

Three months later Thranduil stood looking out over Mirkwood, Edhel-Naur had not been found and this troubled the elven king. He remembered the day he had received it.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Adar! Adar!" Prince Thranduil cried as he searched for his Father in the fray of The Last Alliance, as he beheaded another Orc he saw his father struggling to fight off hoards of Orcs, Thranduil hurried forward to aid the King of Mirkwood, but he was too late, he could only watch as an orc sank his sword into Oropher's back. Thranduil cried out one word "Adar!" as his path was blocked by orcs, as he pushed past them he saw a second orc plunge his sword into the kings back. The king fell forward; Thranduil ran forward killing or scattering all of the orcs, before kneeling at his father's side. "Adar!" he gasped "We must get you out of here!"   
__"No. No ion-nin, my time is ending. Lead your people wisely Ion Nin" he paused-his breathing __laboured. "Take the crown and my sword use them wisely Ion Nin." With that King Oropher of Mirkwood died. Thranduil stared at the limp body not heeding the cries that came around him  
__"Prince Thranduil!" Tirinvo captain of the guard cried hurrying over to his side "Are you injured?" He looked down at the body of the former ruler and whispered a prayer for his spirit. "You are our King now. He would not want Mirkwood to fall."  
__"He would not." Thranduil replied taking up his father's sword "He will be avenged"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Adar," Thranduil turned at the sound of his son's voice. Legolas was stood alone in the doorway to the king's room "Are you sure you do not wish to accompany me?" Legolas was journeying to Rivendell to ask the aid of the sons of Elrond in finding the sword, the Prince had asked his Father to accompany him, but the King had declined, saying that he had work to do in Mirkwood.  
"I am sure" Thranduil replied placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder, the king's face became dark "Legolas, I have lost one treasure already this year. I do no want to lose you tooLegolas smiled and placed his own hand on his father's shoulder in return.  
"Father, I will return I promise, and I will bring Edhel-Naur with me" Legolas said "I will not be gone too long"  
"Legolas, all I ask of you is that you are careful" the king replied seriously  
"You say that to me every time I venture outside the palace walls" Legolas replied  
"But many times you come back injured, I worry Legolas, I worry every time you leave me you will not return"  
"I will return. I swear" Legolas replied. "I will be leaving in an hour or so" with that he smiled and headed to the door.

* * *

  
An hour later many elves were gathered in the courtyard to farewell their Prince, who – along with the king – had yet to arrive. The Prince's horse stood ready waiting for the Prince, the crowds had not long to wait for presently the two royals came down the steps deep in conversation, the royals reached the waiting mare and stopped. The Prince smiled at the waiting crowds "I go to return Edhel-Naur to its rightful place" He called out; this was met by cheers from the gathered Elves and many elves came up to him to wish him well. Ilyanna handed him a pack of medical supplies,  
"It's very likely you'll need them" she laughed. Legolas smiled  
"I most likely will" he replied smiling at the woman who seemed to him like a second mother, as she had been to Thranduil when his mother had died in childbirth. She had always been there for him throughout the years, and he knew that behind her strict exterior was a gentle kind woman who he could tell things he would never dream of telling his Father-and with Ilyanna he knew it would stay confidential. Finally the Prince turned to his Father.  
"Legolas, Ion Nin, stay safe. Please, for my sake. I do not ask for the sword back if it means you cannot come back"  
"Adar," Legolas laughed in return "and I will return."  
"Namaarie, Ion Nin." Thranduil replied embracing his son, and fearing as always it might be the last time he did so.  
"Namaarie Adar." Legolas replied mounting his horse. "Namaarie" he said louder to the gathered elves. "I shall return" with a last look at his Father he turned "Noro lim Taltrost," he whispered to his horse, as he rode away from the halls of Thranduil. The elven King remained watching him ride off long after all the elves had left. 

* * *

Legolas rode on, nearing the edge of Mirkwood. A smile on his lips, it meant a lot to him to be riding alone, free from the burdens of royalty, of the many Mirkwood elves wanting to attend to every whim. He did not need that. He had learned many years ago never to announce himself as 'Prince Legolas' but he did not wish to, for showing you were royalty either led to trouble or fuss. So when outside Mirkwood he was known simply as Legolas, or Legolas Greenleaf. Only in the house of Elrond was he known as Legolas Thranduilion. But his errand was not to spend time relaxing – as his heart truly desired- in The Fair House of Elrond. It was to find Edhel-Naur. But to do that he would need aid from his closest of friends Elladan and Elrohir, The sons of Elrond. He left the cover of the tall trees of Mirkwood and saw the tall mountains looming up ahead of him, the sun slowly sinking behind them. "We shall rest shortly Taltrost" the elf Prince said slowing to a trot and looking back at Mirkwood, the tall trees standing tall and erect, in front of him, green leaves on the branches, a sight that always looked beautiful to the Prince. It was his home. It would forever be the place his heart rested. He then moved Taltrost on towards a small copse he knew of, where he could rest for one night, it would take him little over an three hours to reach 'Noro lim Taltrost' he said urging his horse on towards the horizon.

The copse was beautiful, tall trees stood on the outside and the centre was a large clearing, this is where the Elven Prince stopped, letting Taltrost roam free he sat down beside a tree and took some Lembas from his pack, looking up into the trees he noticed a small bird watching him from her nest, "come Mellon nin" he said softly throwing a few crumbs away from him. The bird fluttered softly down and began her feast, hopping closer to the stranger who had entered her home. She sensed no danger on him and fluttered up to his shoulder, Legolas laughed lightly, feeding the bird more bread, when the bread was gone the bird flew back to her nest. Smiling the Prince leaned back against the tree and fell into the world of dreams.

The days went swiftly by and Legolas found himself enjoying his time in the wild, it was not as enjoyable had Elladan and Elrohir been there-he had not seen them for 15 years now-which he regretted-but as he would see them shortly that did not bother him. He had still to reach the pass that led to Rivendell, but that posed some problem as Orcs were converging on the path ahead of him. Had there been less he would have risked a fight, but their number was great and Legolas knew to do so would cost him his life. He had two choices, to stay hidden risking them finding him or to return down the side track he had come from and make for the longer route, which would add more days to his journey. After deciding the former was too risky, he turned Taltrost and rode away silently.

The path he had to take was much more beauteous than the mountain pass, and Legolas was surprised he had never thought to travel this way. Legolas smiled to himself as he made his way through the soft shrubbery, the sound of birds trilling could be heard and even the crickets could be heard chirping in the long grass. Legolas was at piece with nature and himself. "Why can all times not be like these?" Legolas mused aloud as he stopped atop a small knoll and scanned the horizon. Save the birds and other sounds of nature all was quiet, too quiet some would have said. But not the Elven Prince, for he felt no evil nearby, he closed his eyes as a soft wind blew caressing his face, tugging at his braids and cloak, he smiled once more as he rode down the knoll onto leveler ground. Then he set off at a gallop the wind tugging at his hair as he raced across the plain, there could have been a thousand orcs ahead but the Prince would not have cared. He was free, like a bird in the skies, Palace life seemed a distant memory, not that he detested being a Prince of Mirkwood, he loved Mirkwood, and his people, and of course his Father. He would not trade his life for that of anyone, but he needed freedom, some of the Warriors and other people could be rather too…watchful of him. But there were no prying eyes here, and for that Legolas was glad. Too many times in his home had a Palace guard come across the Prince in the forest, especially when the Prince was alone and had been gone for quite a while, Legolas suspected some of these were sent by his Father, or one of the other high-ranking elves in Mirkwood, the Prince found this rather tiresome, and had already spoken to his Father on the matter, the King understood his sons feelings but had replied that if he did not sometimes take extreme measures he would be consumed by worry every time the Prince ventured out alone. The Prince smiled at the thought of the King pacing up and down his study wondering about his son's welfare, and the King had many a reason to worry. Legolas rarely escaped from any escapade unhurt, and the King's largest fear was loosing his only son. "Noro Lim Taltrost!" the prince cried urging his horse forward; as he rode an old song came to his mind:

_The winds of time bring you thoughts of home,   
__A place you left behind,   
__Though return is sure, your journey is long,  
__And many years may pass,  
__Ere once again you sleep in peace,  
__'Neath peaceful verdant trees._

It was a song long sung to warriors riding off to battle, Legolas had only heard it sung once in his life, but the words had remained in his mind since, his Father did not allow the song sung in his presence, for he said it reminded him of the Last Alliance where the words of the first verse had not rang true for many an elf, including the King's own Father, and the song-the last song Thranduil had ever heard as Prince brought back evil memories for the Elven King.  
"I should not be King; I should not have had to see the sights I saw." Thranduil had said to the Prince once, and this thought had made the Prince realize how hard his Father's death would hit him if ever the worst happened. The second verse to the song however was one sung once the warriors had returned to battle, at the funerals of the fallen warriors.  
  
_The sands of time are calling you,   
__To return to a place you knew  
__Do not fear, if you return not.  
__You shall be safe in Elbereth's care._

These words pained Legolas' heart. They were sung by those who were closest to the dead, most usually a lover, or parent, or child. They were the words he would hate to sing, for to do so would mean his Father's death. It was for this reason that Legolas wished not for the crown. But he was not riding off to battle, nor was his Father dead. He was simply enjoying his short break in the wild, alone and free, even if only for a short time, for now there were no restrictions on his everyday life; he could do whatever he wished. This freedom was what he dreamt of during his Father's council meetings, what he knew his Father dreamed of too. "He would enjoy this if only he were here!" Legolas laughed, "It is more exciting than court business. Do not worry Mellon Nin; one day he will accompany us on a wild adventure! That I swear!" riding to the top of a small hill, he looked up at the skies and realized how late it had become, searching his surroundings for a place to spend the night. Sighting a small oak grove directly ahead he urged Taltrost into a trot and rode towards it.

The glade was surrounded by an eerie silence where not even the evening song of birds sound be heard. This worried Legolas slightly, even though he heard; nor saw any sign of danger. Looking around scanning the brush for any signs of danger he saw none. Shaking his head, as if to expel any thoughts of danger he carried on weaving his way through the tall grass, it was then that Taltrost reared up, kicking her front legs and emitting a shrill scream of pain, Legolas surprised by this swift movement fell back and landed on the ground in an unelven-like heap. Quickly he leapt to his feet and hurried to the calm the horse, whispering soothing words in her ear, this seemed to comfort the horse and Legolas knelt by the horses side to tend to any wounds that may have made the horse throw her rider, his sharp eyes caught sight of the wound almost immediately, the mare had been bitten by a snake! Fortunately the wound was not poisoned, and Legolas stood to find his medical supply in his pack, he found the herbs to treat the wound but as he knelt the horse reared up once more and bolted, Legolas reacted immediately leaping to his feet and pursuing the Mare; to no avail. He stopped watching as the horse ran off through the grove; the Prince knew she would find her way to Rivendell eventually, more likely before him, what worried him was the cause of the horse's distress. Legolas walked silently back to where he had left his pack, and stood in silence. A sudden crack-as if someone had stood on a fallen branch-alerted the Prince's attention, he looked around swiftly fitting an arrow to his bow and pulled the string taught "Who is there?" he called out spinning around, nervously he leapt up into the tree, and rested there for a second, looking around, he started as an arrow hit the tree only inches from his head, and leapt from the tree carefully, walking backwards heading away from the clearing. He reached a gap in the trees and looked around once more unsure of where to fire.

He sensed the presence behind him too late, the dart hit him between the shoulders and he staggered forward, falling to his knees as the drug spread through his body forcing him into unconsciousness.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Um…Poor Legolas…he has the worst luck ever**

**Anyway, bye,**

**Aranel**

**;) **


	3. Chapter 2

**See Prologue for disclaimer**

**A/N: Well, um here we are at chapter 3, thanks for the reviews. Not much to say today except read and enjoy.**

****

****

**Chapter 2**

Legolas groaned, and tried to sit up, he shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain "What happened" he whispered realizing his arms and legs were bound by thick cords that cut into the skin; nearly cutting off the blood supply.  
"Well, Well, Well. He is awakened" Legolas rolled over to look the speaker in the eye. The figure was all too familiar

_FLASHBACK _

_"Not a chance," a tall dark haired man stormed up to Legolas. "Your father killed half my men," he snapped. "He shall have to pay"_

_ FLASHBACK ENDS  
_   
But it couldn't be…that man was dead. But as Legolas looked up into the dark hard eyes of the man he could see the striking resemblance between the two. "I see the recognition in your eyes; I know how you were captured years ago by my ancestors. Your Father rescued you. But Daddy isn't here to save you now!" the man began to laugh cruelly.  
"Sannyn, Leave the little Prince alone!" snapped an all too familiar voice…  
"Talider! You traitor!" Legolas hissed, "So it is you who is behind this!"  
"Yes it is I Legolas, and this sword is really rather wonderful"  
"Give it back!" Legolas snapped  
"No, I don't think I will." Talider said slowly "I think I'll keep it for myself." He looked down at the Prince. "He is very argumentative. Gag him!"  
"No!" yelled Legolas "Talider! Release me!" Talider turned and smiled at the Prince.  
"I seem to remember calling your father Your Highness, and I always called you Prince Legolas in your realm, I only think it is fair that you do the same for me. I am Lord Talider and my Son is also Lord Sannyn. I do not think I shall let you free" he replied the smirk growing on his face as he watched Sannyn and another guard approach the Prince. When the Prince refused to open his mouth Sannyn clenched his fist and hit Legolas in the stomach. Legolas gasped for breath, only to find a cloth harshly stuffed in his mouth and tied tightly behind his head, Sannyn then knelt beside the Prince  
"Daddy isn't here to save you now little Prince," he hissed into the Prince's ear not caring for the absolute look of hatred the Prince shot him. With that Sannyn stood and walked away from the elven Prince. Talider stood watching the Elf Prince attempt to get free of his bonds; a sly smile came over his face.  
"You don't like being bound do you? Yet I could see, the first time you laid eyes on me that you would do the same to me. You would restrain me. You are scared of me! Do not deny it. You dislike men. You always have; and I swear you'll hate us more before we are through" Talider laughed cruelly before striding away. Legolas stared after him a look of plain hatred in his eyes. His eyes then drifted down to the sword at Talider's waist, he knew he had to return to Mirkwood with the sword, only then would all be right.

* * *

"What was that?" said the Noldor elf leaping to his feet at the sound of beating hooves and a startled cry of a horse  
"It sounded like a horse, Elrohir" his companion stated standing beside his younger brother  
"I know that" Elrohir said glaring at his brother, the Noldor elves made their way to the large archway and looked into the distance, it was then a large white horse came cantering towards them "Elladan move!" yelled Elrohir leaping to the side as his brother did the same "Unless my eyes deceive me that is Taltrost!" gasped Elrohir hurrying forward to attempt to calm the wild horse.  
"It is! But where is Legolas!" Elladan replied, yelling to be heard over the screams of the horse in pain  
"How should I know!" yelled back Elrohir  
"What is all that noise!" demanded a stern voice from the doors or Rivendell, the twins turned to see their Father coming down the steps. The elf lord walked to the horse, who seemed calmed by his presence, for the mare stopped rearing up-however it was still agitated-, the lord then laid a hand on the horses head and began to chant in the elven tongue. The horse became placid once more, and allowed the elf lord to kneel beside him "He has been bitten by a snake, not a poisonous one, but that would not cause Taltrost to bolt, not unless there was some trouble with Legolas." The elven lord looked up, "yet I do not wish to leap to a conclusion. He may well be fine"  
"He may well be injured, we should go look for him" Elladan argued  
"I agree with Elladan, we should go and scout out the area, see if we can find him." Elrohir said, "We should head off immediately"  
"I shall tell Estel you are leaving." Elrond stated. "He will wish to join you"  
"Adar…are you sure that is wise, you know how Legolas feels about men"  
"I do not know if Legolas will appreciate his aid," Elrohir added  
"Who is in need of aid?" the three elves turned to see the young mortal of 17 years walking down the steps,  
"Legolas. We fear he might be in danger" Elladan replied, realising that it would no be impossible to forbid Estel from following them.  
"The Prince of Mirkwood?" Estel asked, "I did not know he was coming here"  
"Nor did we" Elrond said "I only hope he is alright, you should leave immediately" he paused "and please all of you be careful"  
"Adar, do you think that Thranduil should be notified?" Elrohir asked in reply, turning on his way to the stables  
"I shall wait three days, if you have not returned by then I shall send one of the falcons to Mirkwood bearing a message to Thranduil" Elrond replied.  
Lord Elrond watched as the three horses cantered out of Rivendell, he could not shake the feeling of anxiety that crossed his mind. He knew something was wrong, but what he did not know, "Elbereth protect them all" he whispered, before turning and walking back in the direction of the building, not able to shake the feeling that he should notify Thranduil of his son's disappearance immediately.

* * *

  
"This is unusual" Elladan began, kneeling beside the fresh hoof prints on the ground, "Legolas would have usually come to this point from the east, from the mountain pass, but these prints clearly come from the north."  
"Why would Legolas not use the mountain pass?" Elrohir asked looking over at his twin,  
"I do not know. Maybe he did. Maybe something happened there," Elladan said looking up, worry etched on his face "in any case we should take a look up there"  
"Do you think he is unhurt and making his way here?" Estel suddenly asked, he alone had not met the Prince and knew not of the dangers he sometimes got himself into, the twins exchanged doubtful looks  
"Legolas rarely escapes out of any adventure unhurt," Elrohir told the human before looking away as he mounted his horse "Elladan, what if he is not on the mountain pass"  
"We search the path west of the mountains" the elder twin replied a grim look upon his face.

* * *

  
"Stand up!" Legolas felt the rough hand pull him to his feet by his hair, the bonds round his arms were cut, three days had passed and the elf prince had sat still and quiet, thinking of ways to escape the men's camp. He had been bound and gagged the whole time, so now he was surprised that the gag and bonds were removed; he could not escape however as he was in the centre of the camp and surrounded "Eat" the man snapped shoving a slice of bread and a flask of water towards the prince, who looked at it doubtfully  
"I'd rather starve" he snapped looking the man in the eyes; the man took a step back at the elf's glare.  
"We have ways of forcing you to eat." Came the commanding voice of Talider, Legolas turned to glare at him but the man was unfazed, "Now eat. Or we shall force the food down you"  
"I'd like to see you try" Legolas hissed  
"Very Well, Sannyn!" Talider called, watching as his son walked over "Our little elf won't eat his vittles."  
"I am not your little elf!" Legolas snapped overhearing Talider's words. Legolas watched as Sannyn whispered something to his father. Talider laughed  
"Now listen Elf, you eat that or we shall force it down you" he snarled, looking the elf directly in the eyes, Legolas knew he was not just saying this and he narrowed his eyes  
"I swear. I will kill you before the end Talider!" Legolas said through clenched teeth, picking up the slice of bread, breaking a piece of the bread off he began to eat, as soon as he had finished he was promptly bound and gagged once more. While the men walked off Talider turned and yanked Legolas from the ground by his hair, he stared into the Prince's eyes, not flinching when Legolas stared back into his, not many could withstand the Prince's glare, but Talider was not intimidated "You say you shall kill me, yet I doubt that, Prince Legolas I seriously doubt that" throwing Legolas the ground he stormed off  
"Sannyn!" Talider snapped as he passed his son  
"Yes Father?" the younger human asked  
"Follow me!"  
"Father, what is it?" Sannyn said turning and following his Father to the edge of the camp where not even Legolas could hear them  
"The elf, he is still most stubborn. I feel our plan may not work out the way we want it to."  
"Father it must. It cannot fail" Sannyn hissed "He must return with us! You know what she said! You know of her prophecy! The Lady must not be failed, you were always the strongest believer in her prophecies she foretold! Why not this one? What is different about this?"  
"When I was in Mirkwood I got the feeling that the King would do anything to protect his son, it is not him I fear, more him finding out who killed his son."  
"Father; he will not find out, he will not even learn of his son's death until his head is returned to him"  
"You are truly evil my son" Talider replied with a smile. "We will kill our little friend over there, but first we must wait, we must return him to The Lady, we do not know what she needs him for. We will be rewarded for this, and Mirkwood shall be ours, we shall succeed where our ancestors failed. The Prince shall die; the King too will fall when he learns of his beloved son's death and then we shall attack Mirkwood while all are leaderless and in mourning"  
"What if she does not need the Prince dead though?" Sannyn asked with some confusion  
"We kill him; repay him for foiling the attempts to take over Mirkwood made by my ancestors, he will pay for his father's deeds with his life!"  
"Father; death would be an easy option. We could make him our slave when we reside in the palace of Thranduil, to see him brought so low would be a joy to me and a misery to the Prince"  
"It is a possibility, to see that spoilt Prince brought so low that not even the dogs would bite him would be a delight. He would suffer so much-especially to see his people killed and his home in the hands of men" Talider smiled at the thought "just think to be sat on the Throne of Mirkwood while he crawls on the ground at my feet. Sannyn, thank you for the inspiration" he turned and walked away leaving his son staring after him  
"Oh No, it is not you Father who will be seated on the Throne. It shall be I. That I swear"

* * *

  
The twins rounded the corner closely followed by Estel; what they saw stilled their hearts. A huge pile of rocks was blocking the path.  
"Do you think he is trapped underneath?" Estel asked voicing his brothers' fear  
"We don't even know if he came this way" Elrohir replied trying to reassure himself and his brothers  
"I don't believe that any more than you Elrohir" Elladan replied as he leapt of his mount and raced over to the rock pile followed by his brothers,  
While the twins fell to their knees and began to remove larger stones from the pile of rocks Estel peered over to the other side; what he saw relieved him, but also confused him "Elladan, Elrohir. I do not think he was here; there are no hoof prints or marks of any kind" Elladan rose and looked too at the other side of the rock pile  
"I think you are right. Besides there is much to suggest this landslide was recent; it possibly only happened yesterday. Taltrost would have taken the longer route to reach Rivendell, which takes three days. I do not know if that is a good thing though." He looked over at Elrohir nervously "Taltrost would never just throw Legolas. Not just because of a snake bite. Something is wrong. Elrohir you don't think…"   
"That he is dead? No" Elrohir finished sounding a lot more confident than he actually felt. The son's of Elrond knew the scrapes their friend often got into and often feared for his life.   
"Let us move on"

**TBC…**

**Right, that's another chapter up and posted. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye now.**

**Aranel. **


	4. Chapter 3

**See 1st chapter for disclaimer  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews again.  
  
Mornflower: I'm not going to hurt the twins or Estel...not a lot anyway. It's mainly Legolas angst.  
  
Lyn: Thanks for pointing that out, I have changed it now. Thanks anyway.**  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
"Get up Little Prince!" Sannyn's cruel mocking voice sounded in Legolas' ear. "We are breaking camp today – and you are coming with us" Legolas looked up fixing Sannyn with a deep harsh glare; Sannyn simply snarled and kicked Legolas in the stomach-hard, the elf Prince let out a gasp of pain as he struggled to regain his breath, Sannyn sighed with annoyance and reaching down, grabbed the prince by the hair and pulled him to his feet; it was then Legolas realized his feet were free, he struggled against Sannyn's strong grip; to no avail. "Stop that, elf!" snapped Sannyn spitting out the last word with some venom. "Tándil, have you got it!" he snapped looking across the camp "Yes my Lord" Legolas span around to see a man-who Legolas was sure he had seen before walking across the ground in his hands he carried a large metal ring. When Tándil reached them Sannyn roughly snatched the ring and unclasped it before fastening it around Legolas' neck and taking hold of the long chain that held from it "You don't like this do you?" he laughed as he saw Legolas' face pale. He tugged at the chain and laughed when Legolas staggered forward "She will be most pleased with our gift!" he said half to himself, before once more fixing his eyes on Legolas, smirking he handed the chain to Tándil before turning and walking off. Tándil looked at Legolas before pulling away the gag. "Did you know I hate elves? Them scum from Mirkwood killed the only girl I ever loved" he snarled. Legolas looked back at him a look of pure hatred for this man and all others in his eyes- he knew the girl he spoke of-he remembered her from a long time ago

_FLASHBACK_  
  
_ The girl had leapt at the Warrior as if she had just appeared from the air .It was his first time in Mirkwood in a patrol and somehow he had been separated from the rest of the patrol-but he was not alone-this was a routine test in the Mirkwood army-all new recruits had to take it-Rusco Ithilion was no exception-but then he had the best of the examiners-the elf who had taught him everything he knew in the art of Warfare-The Prince of Mirkwood himself had tutored the elf after the youngster had saved his life. But the elf did not want to think of his time with Analton-that was behind him-over five-hundred years had passed since that time-and many other adventures had befallen the Prince since then-all of which he had been in someway injured. The Prince smiled to himself as he watched the elf below him "Hello! Is anyone there" the elf called looking around "Prince Legolas?" Legolas shifted on the branch and watched as the elf shrugged and headed back to the halls of Thranduil- Legolas smiled-the test was just a simple one to see if the elf could find their way back to the halls-or if necessary to be able to fend for themselves in the wild-he himself had taken it and passed successfully the first time-well- he remembered that his examiner had been Alcarnor-who had once been the best archer in Mirkwood-and the second best swordsman-(the best was King Thranduil himself)-and Legolas tutor in the subjects-well that had been until Legolas simply surpassed him in both areas-yet the elder elf bore no grudges against his Prince. Smiling the elf brought his attention back to Rusco.  
The elf simply entered a clearing when the female leapt on him, throwing him to the ground she leant over him and raised a knife in the air- Rusco threw her off and stopped unsure of whether to attack the maiden- a swift kick in the stomach answered this question. Rusco fell to the ground his long sword falling from his grasp- as he struggled to his feet Legolas saw the girl produce a knife- he realised then Rusco stood no chance against the deadly blade-pulling an arrow from his quiver he fired it at the female-it flew towards her and she turned at the last moment-it hit her in the breast and she fell to the ground. Legolas leapt to the forest floor "Rusco, are you alright?" he asked the young elf "I'm fine thanks to you Prince Legolas-but..." Rusco started but stopped as he heard Legolas gasp "She's dead-I never meant to kill her" the Prince whispered, "She turned-it was her own fault," Rusco said laying a hand on the Prince's shoulder- "Don't blame yourself" Legolas head snapped up in answer "Quick into the trees" he said- leaping to his feet and dragging a startled Rusco into the bushes, they watched in silence as a large man walked into the clearing- seeing the body he gasped and ran over to it-seeing she was dead he cursed and began to search the surrounding area-looking for the killer. "Let's go" Legolas said disappearing into the forest._

_ FLASHBACK ENDS_  
  
"Do not speak of them in that way. Had your lover not been attempting to kill one of Mirkwood's warriors I would not have shot her-yet I did not mean to kill her" He looked at Tándil knowing from where he remembered the man. "I don't care what you meant to do! I'm going to make you're life hell for that, elf!" he snapped yanking on the chain forcing Legolas to the ground, he then pulled from his belt a long leather whip, raising it in the air he brought it down on the elf prince's back. "It takes more than that to make my life hell!" Legolas replied his voice dangerously low "I don't care!" Tándil hissed raising the whip for a second time; Legolas braced himself for the pain. It never came. Instead he heard Talider's voice "Stop that" the Elven Prince turned his head and saw Talider holding Tándil's wrist the whip hanging harmlessly in the mans arm. "What is the meaning of this? He needs to be fit enough to travel!" "It was him!" Tándil hissed "He killed Moilia!" Talider's eyes narrowed "Then you shall get your revenge; once I am ruler of Mirkwood and he is our slave you shall have all the revenge you wish!" "You will never be ruler of Mirkwood! My Father shall never yield!" Legolas snapped glaring at Talider. "You are wrong little elf!" Talider replied "He will yield for your sake" He watched as Legolas looked away, knowing Talider's words to be correct. Of course his Father would give Mirkwood to them if his son's life was at stake. Of course he would tell all the elves in Mirkwood to leave first not wanting to sell their lives-but Thranduil would give anything-even his own life-to protect his only son. "I am right" the elven prince heard Talider say "answer me! He would give anything to save you! That shall be his downfall." Legolas stayed quiet, not prepared to answer Talider. The man frowned and grabbed Legolas' golden hair and pulled him up to eye level "answer me" he hissed. Legolas recoiled from his foul breath. Talider then lost his temper "Answer Me" he roared , hitting Legolas and throwing him to the ground before kicking him again and again in the stomach and ribs. When he finally stopped he looked down at Legolas, who was still desperately trying to shield himself from the blows. Shaking his head the man turned on his heel and stormed away.  
  
It was not long after when Tándil snatched up the chain attached to Legolas' 'collar' "Don't think I'll make this easy for you elf!" he spat, yanking Legolas to his feet. "Because I'm not" he pulled the chain hard across to were several horses were waiting. He strained against the chain trying to pull away, but Tándil held on. Eventually the man reached the horses and tied Legolas' chain to the saddle of Talider's horse, before climbing up onto one behind it. Legolas' eyes filled with hatred as he realised the two who would be riding directly behind their leader would be Sannyn and Tándil. They would be behind him, and if he fell back...Legolas did not wish to think of their punishment.

* * *

  
"Bar,   
Haer orod, celon a Amon  
Bar,  
Ennas, emel-nin turo idh"  
  
"Shut up elf!" Tándil snapped raising his long whip and striking Legolas with it "No singing!" Legolas staggered forward, such was the force of the blow. They had been walking for two days now with only short breaks. To rest the horses Talider said. Legolas, being an elf, was able to go long distances with little rest but even he needed much more than he had received in the past few days. "The elf needs to be able to walk Tándil" Sannyn replied, unconcernedly, he flashed a look at the other man "tonight" he hissed too quiet for anyone but each other to hear it, or so they thought. The elf too heard the quiet word that passed between the men and it chilled him. He wondered if today was to be his last or maybe. No he did not want to think of that possibility-his spirit had healed long ago. But yet he still did not feel at ease around men. Especially when made as vulnerable as this, and this scared him more than anything-his vulnerability.

* * *

Thranduil paced up and down in the large study the letter in his hand he glanced over it again:  
  
_Thranduil,  
I write with news on your son. Just this morning his horse, Taltrost arrived at Rivendell alone. I have bid my sons search for him, however I know not his fate and I fear that not all is well.  
Elrond_  
  
It was short, yet much to the point. Thranduil felt a sudden pang of regret. He had been given the chance to accompany his son. Yet he had declined, maybe if he had accepted his son's invitation this would not have happened. The elf king sank down into his chair and closed his eyes. "I have to go to Rivendell" he muttered, standing again and walking to the door, he placed his hand on the door handle and paused, fearing that on reaching Rivendell he would hear the four words he did not wish to hear. The four words which plagued his dreams; the words that were "Your son is dead". Shaking his head to expel he thoughts from his mind he walked out into the corridor.  
"Tirinvo!" the king called as he walked into the guardroom; the captain of the guard looked up "Yes my Lord?" he replied as he stood and walked over to the king "I must leave Mirkwood for a number of days. I am leaving both you and Arnarmo in charge of the realm. I do not know how long I shall be gone." "Has something happened My Lord?" The captain of the guard asked "I do not know. Taltrost arrived at Rivendell alone. Elrond is worried about Legolas. He feels something is wrong" Thranduil replied "There is probably a logical explanation" Tirinvo said, not quite believing his own words "I do not think that can be possible" Thranduil replied turning around and walking out of the room.  
Not long after the black stallion cantered out of the gates of Mirkwood, its black tail flowing in the wind. "Noro Lim Nedhdú" its rider cried his blonde hair streaming behind him in the wind. "Mín garolimb baur an hortho"

* * *

"Elladan! Estel" Elrohir's voice carried on the wind to where the brothers were standing. Almost instantly the brothers set off running to where their brother was. Elladan soon lost his younger brother behind him as he ran into the clearing and stopped dead when he saw what his twin held. "He was here" Elrohir whispered, "He was captured by mortal men. That is plain to see. I do not know if he is still with them, there are hoof prints leaving this area, and what looks like signs of a body being dragged. "He has to be alive" Elladan replied taking Legolas' weapons from his brother, the Mirkwood bow, the quiver containing all the arrows and the twin blades. "What possessed him to come here!" he yelled kicking the remains of a fire. Elrohir placed a comforting hand on his twins shoulder. "I don't know, but stay calm. We are Legolas' only hope" he said "Was he here?" they heard a voice ask. They span to see Estel standing there, taking the packs from the horses, after loosing sight of Elladan he had gone back for the horses and now he had found his brothers, he stood holding the reins of his horse with one hand and placing a comforting hand on one of his brother's horses. He had no fear of the other bolting, for his brother's horses – which were also co-incidentally twins shared a bond such as their owner's shared and the twins had named them Toron and Seron. Though no-one save the twins could tell them apart-as it was with the horses it was with the twins. So alike in appearance that only a few could tell them apart, the twins enjoyed the confusion they caused, and were often responsible for chaos in Rivendell, Estel had heard of many of the adventures they had gotten into-often along with Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, who was one of the twins closest friends. Though beyond their carefree exterior there were two caring young elves. This was another little known fact about the twins-indeed a day rarely went by without a cry of "Elladan, Elrohir" being heard echoing down the corridors of Rivendell.  
But it was at times like this when Estel could see their true feelings; his brothers were worried about their friend and afraid too. They feared finding Legolas dead-he had once heard a tale of them having to tell Thranduil his son was missing-though the Prince had not been far the twins did not wish to have to tell the King of Mirkwood that his son was dead a second time.  
Estel snapped up from his thoughts as he felt the horses pull away from him, he turned to see them dart off into the forest back towards Rivendell. "Estel, What in Middle Earth happened then!" he heard Elladan snap "We need the horses! We'll have to go on foot now! And that could be Legolas' downfall!" he continued, before pausing, his eyes filling with guilt suddenly "I'm sorry Estel, I am not angry with you. I should not have snapped at you then" "We are simply worried about Legolas. He has been our friend for-I cannot remember much of the time before he was our friend" Elrohir agreed "Elladan do you remember the day we met him?" "I do, that was the first time we realised how much trouble he was" Elladan replied

_FLASHBACK  
_  
_ "Legolas! Legolas!" the dark-haired elf leapt down from the tree landing in front of his brother, "Elrohir, we are in more trouble than ever! Adar trusted us to look after Legolas while they had the council meeting!" The twins had arrived in Mirkwood for a meeting between the royal family of Mirkwood and the Lord of Rivendell. The twins had been instructed to care for Mirkwood's 400 year old Prince. The twins had been very much taken with the Prince and had enjoyed their time with him-until now. They were worried for the Little Prince whom they had grown to like. For in a seemingly harmless game of 'hide and go seek' the Prince had disappeared without a trace-leaving the twins in fear. They had heard of Mirkwood's many dangers, and images of the Prince backed up against a tree, surrounded by some evil, would not leave their young minds. Elladan bit his lip "I think we should go and tell Adar and the King and Queen" he said nervously "Yes." Elrohir replied reaching for his brother's hand and squeezing it, hand in hand the twins walked back to Mirkwood.  
A quiet knock at the door made King Thranduil's head snap up "Come in" he said. The door opened to show the twins stood there. "Elladan, Elrohir?" Elrond asked confused standing up, "King Thranduil, we are very sorry. We were playing hide and go seek in the forest and we couldn't find Legolas" Elrohir gushed, staring at the floor as was his twin. Both looked up at the sound of Thranduil laughing quietly. "Come with me" the Elven king said gently leading the twins out of the room and through the palace, their Father following them, a smile upon his face. Thranduil beckoned for them to come closer as he reached a door, before pushing it open, seated on the bed was a young elf-Legolas. A book lay open on the Prince's lap, he looked up as the door opened. "Elladan, Elrohir!" the Prince exclaimed leaping of the bed and coming to stand in front of them-with his arms folded and an annoyed look on his face- the look his father used on the prince when the king was annoyed with him- the prince looked amusing, especially as he was the smallest figure in the room. "Where were you?" he asked "I waited for hours and hours up a tree for you but you didn't find me so I came home" he looked slightly hurt by their leaving of him. "We are sorry Legolas" Elladan replied striving to keep a straight face" You are obviously so much better than us at hide and go seek. We could not find you anywhere" "And now, my Little Greenleaf, It is time for us to have dinner" Thranduil chuckled, picking up the elfling "Come Mellon-nin" he said turning to Elrond "let us go to the great hall . Ailin has prepared a feast in your honour"_

FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
The elves looked up and their eyes met-they knew only one thing. They had to find Legolas before it was too late  
  
**TBC...**  
  
**Translations  
  
Elvish (All Sindarin unless stated) English  
**  
  
**Bar,** _ Home_  
**Haer orod, celon a Amon.** _Beyond Mountain, River and Hill_  
**Bar,** _Home_  
**Ennas, emel-nin turo idh.** _ There my heart shall rest._  
  
**Noro lim (Q)** _Ride Hard_  
  
**Mín garolimb baur an hortho** W_e have much need of haste_  
  
**Ailin (Q)** _Lake-Translation of Lynn_  
  
**Toron (Q)** _ Brother_  
  
**Seron (Q)** _Friend_  
  
**Taltrost** _Falling Rain  
_  
**Nedhd **_Midnight_  
  
**Rusco **_Fox-translation of the name Todd_  
  
**Ithilion **_Son of Ithil (Ithil means moon)  
_  
**Alcarnor **_fameland-translation of Roland or Orlando_  
  
**Analton **_greatest-translation of Maximilian_  
  
**Anyway please review. Aranel**


	5. Chapter 4

**See prologue for disclaimer**

****

**A/N Hi again, thanks for the reviews as usual. And onto the chapter.**

****

**Chapter 4  
**

  


After three days of travelling the train of horses rode into a small camp, many women and children ran up to the travellers, embracing them, Legolas looked around at his surroundings, a large circle of tents had been set up, in the centre was a burning fire-spitting embers into the night sky, before them stood two tall poles, for what purpose they were intended the elf could not decipher.  
"We wait here for a week and then Sannyn and I are delivering it to the lady." He heard Talider say  
"I am an 'it' now am I?" Legolas muttered under his breath, unfortunately, Sannyn spotted him.  
"What was that?" he snapped marching over to Legolas and seizing a handful of the elf's golden hair he wrenched the young Prince to his feet "I was merely asking if I was indeed an 'it'" Legolas replied calmly, Sannyn's spiteful face twisted into one of anger and he threw the elf to the ground "Father-the elf is getting to insolent for his own good"   
"Insolent?" Legolas replied incredulously, disbelief plain on his face "I am only trying to escape those who chain me up and flog me without remorse."  
"Silence insolent elfling!" Sannyn snapped kicking Legolas in the ribs, the elf hissed in pain, aware of the crowd of people who were watching  
"I am no mere elfling!" he replied glaring up at the men who surrounded him  
"So that is an elf!" exclaimed one of the men of the camp "I have never seen anything so beautiful, I wonder what their females are like?" the woman standing next to him tapped his shoulder and gave him an infuriated look "Except of course-why would I want an elf when I have you Nydaylian "  
"Mama, is he dangerous?" Legolas heard a child ask.  
"They can be if they aren't properly restrained" he heard a man say, the prince recognized him as one of the ones from the group who had captured him-though he could not recall his name  
"What ever are you going with that, Talider?" said a voice, Legolas almost flinched at the way he she spat out the word 'that' which was obviously referring to him, all turned and bowed as a young woman walked towards the group-she walked up to Talider who took her in his arms and kissed her, his hands moving down her this slender body, she broke away "Wait for tonight" she chided, before turning to Sannyn, "My son, he hasn't given you trouble has he?" she said motioning to Talider. Legolas could only stare in shock the woman could be barely older than Sannyn – ten years at the most, he watched as she smiled at the girl on her son's arm "Come, let us prepare a feast for our brave warriors"  
"Brave" scoffed Legolas "They are cowardly, they would not even fight me face to face"  
"Like I said, Talider" the woman-Helarwen continued "what are you going to do with that?" she glared at the elf  
"Teach him a lesson" Talider replied glaring down at Legolas, he turned to his son "keep him alive" Sannyn smiled evilly  
"Tándil-I think I will allow you to do the honours" he said. Tándil smirked pulling his long leather whip from his belt.  
"With Pleasure" he bent down and pulled the elven-prince to his feet, dragging him over to the tall poles Legolas suddenly realised what they were for and he once more struggled trying to pull the chain from the mortal's hand. On reaching the poles the guards tied Legolas arms tot them, following with his legs so the elf was stood spread eagled between the two poles. It was then that Tándil removed the Prince's upper garments, letting them fall at the Princes feet, Legolas stared into the fire, as the man walked behind him,   
"Wait" commanded a voice, and Helarwen stepped forward "the fire dances in your eyes" she said stroking the side of his face. Legolas jerked away glaring at the female, "Soon that fire shall be but ash" she continued spitting out the words with some venom then she moved away silently, swaying her hips like a snake it's head when preparing for the kill. Without warning the man raised the whip, it whistled through the air and hit Legolas' back with a loud crack yet the elf made no sound or gave no reaction save to stiffen; the whip was brought down again and again, causing large ugly welts to appear across the prince's back. Legolas knew that the men were getting frustrated with his silence.  
"Scream! Cry out in pain!" Sannyn hissed finally appearing in front of the elf.  
"No" Legolas replied, his voice strong and cold even as the whip fell on his already abused back. Sannyn hissed in displeasure and moving round the Prince snatched the whip from Tándil, he struck Legolas' body several times, each time making sure that the leather connected with a new place on Legolas' torso;  
"That is enough!" he heard Talider say and the elf felt a sudden wave of relief pass over him. "Tie him to one single post; he is to receive no water, no food and no chance of escape. He is to remain on the ground-he is not to escape! I trust you understand". Two men stepped forward seizing Legolas arms and trying to force him down to the ground, but Legolas swiftly kicked out causing one man to fall backwards, three more men leapt forward at the elf-eventually managing to force him down so his back was pressed up against the pole, Legolas grit his teeth as they wrenched his arms behind his back tying them tightly behind the pole, when he was secure Talider bent down in front of him. The elven prince looked into his eyes.  
"I trusted you Talider" he said "I thought I had found a friend in you, yet you betrayed me. Why? I still do not understand"  
"That is not my problem. You were simply too trusting" Talider smirked, standing he gave one more triumphant look at the elf "not long now elf-then your fate shall be decided" with that he walked off, leaving Legolas sitting there, unable to do anything but wait. Wait for freedom, wait for death. Wait for a rescue he doubted would ever come. With these thoughts he drifted off to the elven world of sleep.

He awoke hours later on hearing footsteps close by, his eyes focused upon a small figure, standing in front of him, the figure had red hair which fell to its back, its small stature made Legolas realise that this was merely a small girl.  
"Hello Mister Elf" she said with a smile "I'm Lissandé." She knelt down before him "My Mama says your bad, but you don't look bad. Are you bad Mister Elf?" Legolas smiled gently  
"No, I am not bad. My name is Legolas." He said with a smile,  
"Where do you live Mister Legolas?" Lissandé asked moving cautiously closer to the prince  
"Far away" Legolas replied not hiding the wistful look that crossed his face "I intend to return there someday"  
"Do you not like it here Mister Legolas?" he heard the girl ask  
"Please, call me simply Legolas-I m sure your home is wonderful. It is just…" he paused at loss for words  
"Do you miss your Mama and Papa?" Lissandé asked  
"My Mother has been dead many years now; I miss her still-everyday. But yes, I miss my Father too."  
"My Papa died-he was slain. Many years ago," Lissandé replied moving forward. As she walked towards him the moon passed from behind the clouds and the elven Prince saw the moonlight reflect of the blade of a knife. It had fallen there during his attack on the guards earlier. An idea began to form in his mind.  
"Lissandé," he said "Do you see that knife there by that tent?" he pointed over to where it lay. The girl glanced over and she too saw the glinting blade, she nodded. "Please would you bring it here?" He watched as she walked over to the tent and picked the blade up. "Is it yours?" she asked  
"No" Legolas said "One last thing," he said "Could you cut the ropes around my wrists" smiling the girl knelt behind the Prince and placing the knife on the thick ropes cut the Prince free, he got to his feet, standing tall and imposing in front of the girl, noticing her shrink back-a little afraid of this tall powerful figure-he bent on one knee. "Thank you," he said, a smile on his fair face "I am forever in your debt" He stood and move off slowly into the shadows.  
"Lissandé!" the elf heard someone yell, then a high-pitched scream was heard; the noise was enough to make men hurry from their tents, Talider amongst them "the elf! He's gone!" the woman shrieked. Legolas froze. He would be caught for sure. Shrinking to the side of a tent he held his breath praying to the valar that he would escape this camp,  
"Elbereth, I pray to you; help me get out of here tonight. Please." He whispered, before stepping out of the shadows and shot across the encampment.  
Keeping his eyes fixed on the trees ahead of him he ran. Golden hair streaming behind him, he ran, feet beating on the hard earth. Not heeding the cries of "Bring him down! Get him!" he ran, he didn't care any more-he would escape this place. He would reach Rivendell and then he would return here to claim Edhel-Naur.  
The trees were closer now, another few meters and he would be hidden from view; but it was not to be so. In his desperation to reach to reach the trees Legolas did not notice the man swinging the chain, not until it hit him in the back of the legs. Sprawling forward he fell to knees, immediately men rushed forward to seize him, attempting to grab his arms and pull him back but the Prince fought back with such anger that soon even the men began to fear him. Legolas hissed in annoyance as they began to back him into the centre of the camp almost warily. 'In this', Legolas thought, 'the men are wise, they clearly think me to be little better than a wild beast, and all know that wild beasts cornered are not safe to approach-but the that could be said for any creature', the Prince leapt up as two men rushed at him, but he did not notice the third, he ran into Legolas, forcing him once more to the ground then they took chains in their hands and forcing his arms once more behind the post the placed manacles on his wrists, chaining his arms together. Talider stepped forward and slapped the Prince across the face, snapping his head to one side.  
"Try that again elf and I swear your punishment shall be most severe" he hissed "But then I know how your heart aches for your home every time you are away from it. A home you may never see again"  
"You are wrong, I will see it again" Legolas hissed, angered at the way the man had twisted his own words against him.  
"I don't know how you managed to charm your way free but it won't happen again. I will make sure of that" he looked around and taking a long strip of cloth from one of the men, "open your mouth" he snapped hitting Legolas three times in the stomach-this was rather too much for the elven Prince –his mouth flew open as he gasped for air. Talider seized the Prince's jaw holding it open while the man roughly pushed a cloth into it-tying it tightly behind the Prince's head. Stepping back the mortal watched the elven prince glare at him before gracefully sitting on the ground.

* * *

  
Thranduil rode through the gates of Rivendell, and came to a halt in front of Lord Elrond.  
"I heard you were close mellon-nin" the elf lord said as Thranduil swung down off his horse and handed the reins to a stable hand.  
"Is there any news of my son?" Thranduil asked his face lined with worry  
"I am sorry Thranduil…he has not yet returned" Elrond replied "But then nor have my sons, But we are at a loss, we did not know he was on his way here."  
"He came to ask the help of your son's in the search for Edhel-Naur." Thranduil replied "It was stolen" Thranduil turned away "Legolas was determined to find it. He knew how much it meant to me. I think he blamed himself because he trusted the man who stole it; I think that he may think I too blame him."  
"And do you blame him?" Elrond asked gently  
"Of course not!" Thranduil snapped "How can you even think that?"  
"I did not think that to be the case, however did you give him any cause to believe that?" Elrond continued  
"No. I merely blamed the man who did this."  
"Maybe Legolas took something you said the wrong way" Elrond said, watching as Thranduil leant against the stair railing. "And maybe that was why he went to retrieve it"  
"I would give anything to have him here now; I don't care about the sword. I care only for him" Thranduil whispered  
"But you do care about the sword. I know how much it means to you Thranduil, I saw you with him before he died. I saw how distraught you were about his death. That sword means a lot to you, Thranduil, it was your Father's" Elrond said placing his hand on the Elven King's shoulder.  
"You are right. But I would rather have my son here beside me than the sword in Mirkwood"  
"I know-and you will get both back soon" Elrond continued "they will all return" Thranduil turned his head to face his friend, doubt in his eyes  
"How can you be so certain?"

**TBC…**

**A/N: Ah…poor Thranduil, and Poor Legolas too. Anyway, that's all for today and I'll see you all tomorrow!**

**Namaarie!**

**Aranel**

**

**


	6. Chapter 5

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer**

**A/N: Thank you once again for the lovely reviews. **

**Deana: Yeah he was nearly free, poor elf. Of course, He's not getting away so easily…**

**This chapter does contain a bit of violence…a bit worse than the other chapters. Only a bit though. **

****

**Chapter 5**

"Well they definitely came this way" Elrohir remarked, looking in disgust at the trodden ground "some men can be so destructive"  
"Yes, lets hope Legolas is still with them" Elladan added, turning to Estel who stood some way away looking at the ground, suddenly he stooped,  
"What is it" Elladan asked  
"They must have only been here yesterday-these tracks are fresh" the mortal looked up "we are gaining on them" he looked up, a smile on his face, but his smile was not returned by the twins "Do you think Legolas still lives?" he asked concernedly  
"How should I know?" Elladan said. Estel flinched at the tone of his brother's voice. But it did not bother him, when nervous about something Elladan usually was the one to loose his temper, he was the twin who was more likely to charge into something before thinking of the consequences, whereas Elrohir was the one who tended to be calm in hard situations-now was one of these situations.  
"Elladan, Estel, I'm sure Legolas is fine." Elrohir said "however we do not know the real reason for his capture. It could range from a hatred of elves to the fact they know who he is and want a ransom. I am confident he still lives"

* * *

Sannyn was in a foul mood. His father had just instructed him that he was to stay behind when his Father delivered the elf to the Lady the following day. Last night one of the Lady's minions had come to the clan's leader, telling him the Lady wanted the Prince and the sword the very next day. His mind drifted back to earlier that day

_ FLASHBACK_

_"The Lady sent one of her minions to me last night" Talider said as his son stepped into the tent  
__"She did?"   
__"Yes, she wants the elf tomorrow"  
__"Very well, I shall pack for the journey."  
__"No, I do not wish for you to come. Lead the people to our fort in the grey mountains…"  
__"No Father, I am accompanying you" Sannyn snapped  
__"You are not and that is the end of it" Talider said slamming his fist down on the table  
__"As you wish" the younger man snapped storming out of the tent. _

_"This is not the end" Sannyn said to himself "I will destroy you"  
__"Ah so now we finally get what is ours" a voice behind him said  
__"Ours?" he said turning to face his accomplice  
__"Yours" Tándil replied hurriedly  
__"Yes, soon all shall be mine"  
__"So how can we get rid of your father?"  
__Sannyn smiled "I have a plan…"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

An hour or so later Talider and Sannyn rode out of the camp and into the forest. Once they were far away from the camp Sannyn stopped "what was that?" he hissed looking around.  
"I did not hear anything" Talider said  
"Stay here. I shall go investigate" slipping off his horse he disappeared into the trees. Walking away he then climbed into the trees and headed back to where his father waited, and then pulling out an arrow from his quiver he fitted it to his bow. However it was not one of his arrows, it was one he had taken from Legolas' quiver before they had left the weapons behind. Fitting it to his bow he released it. Watching in triumph as the arrow struck his Father in the breast, and watching as the man fell from his horse. Sannyn then leapt from the tree, before taking out his knife and slashing himself across the chest. Then he climbed back onto his horse and headed back to the camp, leaving his Father's body behind, he would send someone to collect it later.

* * *

Legolas looked up in surprise as Sannyn rode into the clearing, he was bleeding severely, he had been slashed across the chest in exactly the same way Talider had been the day Legolas had found him, the Prince watched as men and women hurried worriedly up to him,  
"My Father…he's…he's dead" Sannyn stammered, "He was shot-by an elf-a golden haired one, the same elf who did this to me." He looked to be in great pain-but Legolas knew the man would survive-as his Father had done, the women began to fawn over Sannyn, pulling him towards the infirmary-so it was that no one saw the look that passed between Sannyn and Tándil-no one-save Legolas. The elf watched as the man was led into one of the tents while other men went into the surrounding trees, most likely to find Talider's body. Sighing he waited for the man to emerge and wondered what story he would tell his men.

It seemed like hours later when Sannyn finally re-emerged, walking quickly to the centre of the clearing he leapt up on an abandoned cart  
"My people, my Father is dead. Perhaps this shall sound harsh, but this may be his own fault-for he did not heed my words of warning on the subject of elves-I told him elves could be dangerous-but he knew not how much so they could be-and it is because of the elves that this tragedy has occurred-and they shall not go unpunished" with his last words he fixed his gaze upon Legolas, and such a gaze it was that any lesser being would have trembled with fear-but not so Legolas-he returned Sannyn's gaze with one of equal venom and hatred-for in Legolas' mind it was plain what had occurred-no elf in Mirkwood would be searching for him yet-it would be on of the Noldor of Rivendell-and in that case more likely the Twin sons of Elrond-and as neither was fair haired Legolas knew that Talider's death had been due to his son- and this was an evil crime-for to the elf one who could dispose of one whom they supposedly loved was capable of anything. As this thought came to Legolas' mind he allowed panic to pass through his mind for the first time since his capture-for if Sannyn was to rule over the clan Legolas would certainly be treated harsher than with Talider in charge-sure enough-it was about to start. Legolas watched as Sannyn marched over to Legolas a long leather whip in his hand. Beckoning to three of his men he told them to stand Legolas between the two poles. Then he turned and left the men to their task. They walked over and pulled the gag from Legolas' mouth before beginning to untie him. As expected Legolas struggled with the men, trying to escape their harsh grip, at one stage he managed to break free but he was promptly seized again by the guards-who now wasted no time in tying one of Legolas wrists to the pole, once they had succeeded in this it didn't take them long to fully restrain him- when this had occurred however none of the men where injury free- one man sported a split lip, while one of the others had earned a black eye, the third however had gained the worst wound-a punch from Legolas had broken his jaw. The men were furious and the one who had received a broken jaw balled his fist and hit him in the stomach, Legolas gasped for breath, his head falling forward, golden hair covering his face like a curtain. When he looked up he was face to face with Sannyn, the man still held the whip in his hand Sannyn smiled "Well Prince Legolas, your highness" he said his voice cruel and mocking "It seems you are in for a punishment"  
"Kill me-I care not. I only pity you when my Father finds my body" Legolas retorted. This-he soon realised-was the wrong thing to do for Sannyn grabbed his chin and forcing the prince to look into his eyes spat  
"I am not going to kill you Prince Legolas-I'm going to make you cry for your Ada-cry as you have never done before" then stepping back he raised the whip and brought it flying through the air onto Legolas' chest, it curled around his chest leaving yet another thin red line on the elven body. However as the whip moved Legolas realised that it was not only the pain of the lash that assailed him-the wounds continued to sting more than ever and Legolas soon realised that the whip had been soaked in salt water especially for this-his torment continued-yet still though the pain was unbearable he found it in him not to cry out. Sannyn always managed to find an unspoilt piece of flesh for the whip to strike and Legolas soon felt that the torment would never end-but it did-his rescue came at the sound of running feet and a voice yelling  
"Lord Sannyn!" the voice yelled repeatedly causing the man to turn around  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"My Lord I'm sorry-It is just-We can't find the Lord Talider's body anywhere!"  
"What!" Sannyn snapped he was furious with himself for not checking that his Father truly was dead, noticing his people watching him he straightened up "He might not be dead! If the elves have him I swear I will…"  
"Kill them?" Legolas' voice was quiet yet heard by Sannyn "Like you killed your Father?" he meant his words to be heard only by Sannyn and so they were. The man turned to face the elf  
"Shut your mouth elf!" he roared balling his fist and smacking into the elf's face, Legolas' head snapped backwards "Say that again and I swear I shall make your life hell!"  
"You do that anyway" Legolas replied with a smile looking up, blood falling from his lip  
"Get me the bucket in my tent," Sannyn said watching as one of the guards ran to do his bidding "You are going to wish you had never been born elf!" he said turning as the man exited the tent carrying a bucket of water handing it to Sannyn, who threw it over the elf.

Legolas cried out as thousands of droplets of salt water fell over his abused body-it drenched him head to foot getting into every wound-every welt-playing havoc on his wounds. In his agony he did not notice the man walk up behind him and deal him a heavy blow to the back of the head causing the elf to fall into blissful darkness

* * *

"Estel! Admit it you are tired! You are almost falling over!" Elladan said turning to their younger brother  
"I am not" Estel replied trying to stifle a yawn "We can't stop anyway"  
"Ai Elbereth! What are we going to do?" Elrohir said sinking to the floor "We need to find Legolas!"  
"Yes but where is he! He should have stayed in Mirkwood or at least let us know he was coming!" Elladan snapped. He was frustrated at himself-though that was one of the main differences between the twins-if worried or frustrated, Elladan would blame those around him-whereas Elrohir would blame himself.  
"You can't expect him to tell us where he's going all the time. We are his friends-we should be there to help him out" Elrohir said in an attempt to calm his brother who had turned away  
"But it seems like we have to help him every month" Elladan snapped back  
"Is that really his fault? We are the ones who fail to stop it happening!" Elrohir said  
"No! He should be more careful and…" a cry of pain stopped Elladan he turned to his twin. "Legolas!" he said snatching up his weapons and turning to Estel-noticing the man had fallen asleep at the base of a tree he reached to wake him.  
"Let him sleep-If he wakes he'll follow us" Elrohir said their previous argument forgotten as they took off into the trees.

The twins crouched in the branches watching the camp, they could see a figure slumped forward between the poles, golden hair hiding his face-but it was obviously Legolas  
"What have they done to him? We have to get him out of there" Elladan said starting forward-but he was stopped when his brother grabbed the back of his tunic  
"We wait till darkness" he said "It will be safer-but we stay here in case they make any move to kill him" Elrohir replied  
"What about Estel? Shouldn't we get him?" Elladan asked  
"Maybe we should-if you get him. I'll stay here. Make sure they don't do anything to Legolas-and before you ask-I'm not leaving you here where you can try any ridiculous rescue attempts."  
"Ridiculous rescue attempts? Me? Where did you get that idea" the older twin laughed, before his face grew serious "Just be careful"  
"Careful-I'm always careful" Elrohir laughed "But the same goes for you" his twin nodded before disappearing through the foliage. Shaking his head he watched the camp. He noticed a man-tall and dark haired stagger in from the other side of the camp and collapse-people gasped and went to help him-carrying him into a tent that Elrohir guessed had to be an infirmary. Then his eyes caught sight of another man who did not look ecstatic at his arrival. But it was not this that caught the elf's attention  
"It cannot be" he whispered "Edhel-Naur!" he watched as the man walked over to Legolas-prodding the unconscious elf, when Legolas did not stir the man took out his water flask and threw it's contents over the elf.

Legolas awoke when the cold water splashed over him and at once his head snapped towards Sannyn, silver eyes met dark ones as the two glared at each other.  
"My Father has returned-I don't know how you know what you do but if you say anything to him I will repay you. How about if you say anything I'll burn your beloved Mirkwood-elves and all to ashes" he smirked and turned "Oh and its best if you don't mention me having the sword either. You see I want the glory this time" Balling his fist he hit the Prince in the stomach before turning and striding off into the forest. Legolas glared after him, watching him run away  
"Can't have you knowing where we are going, elf" spat a second voice and Legolas turned his head slightly to see Tándil standing behind him. Then his world went black once more.

* * *

Elrohir hissed in annoyance at his friend's mistreatment, he hated being sat here having to watch all the proceedings-yet he knew that if he risked freeing Legolas now he would either be captured himself-or killed. "And besides-I'm meant to be the one who thinks things through-if I went in there Elladan would never let me live it down-especially after the lectures I've given him" he whispered to himself.  
"Now Elrohir-Are you sure your well? Because last time I asked Adar, talking to oneself wasn't normal. Have things changed?" Elrohir turned coming face to face with his twin.  
"Elladan!" he scolded "Do you really want me to throw you out of this tree"  
"But then-I guess that talking to me must make you do that a lot! I mean we do look the same!" Elladan continued turning as Estel joined them.  
"We hid the packs and…is that Legolas? Is he…" he started  
"He's alive-though he's unconscious," Elladan replied turning to his adoptive brother "Estel-I know you may be curious about him-but he has had a number of…well-bad incidents with men in the past-and after we get him out, don't be offended if he doesn't take to you immediately. Give him some time and I assure you. You and he will be friends."

* * *

The moon was full in the sky when the two elves stole through the camping ground, Estel hung back ready to yell out a warning lest anyone came near. Elladan was the first to reach the unconscious form of Legolas; taking out a small dagger he cut the ropes around Legolas' wrists, denied the support of the ropes Legolas fell backwards into Elrohir's arms. The younger elf held the Prince while his brother cut the ropes round the Prince's ankles then lifting the Prince they carried him out of the camp.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Good old Elladan and Elrohir. But now Legolas has to meet Estel. Things are going to get very bad…**

**Please review and I will return with another chapter tomorrow**

**Aranel**

**

**


	7. Chapter 6

**See first chapter for disclaimer**

**A/N: Hello again! Well, we are over half way now, and though Legolas has been rescued. He hasn't got the sword back. So we have a long way to go. Anyway reviews. Thank you.**

**Deana: Yes, Legolas has escaped. But he's not out of trouble yet..**

**ghemstone: Oops, I didn't notice that. Thanks. I have corrected it now. It is really confusing remembering which of the twins is talking sometimes.**

**Chapter 6**

Legolas stirred-before opening his eyes he realised he was free of his bonds and at once he leapt to his feet.  
"You are awake then-you have been unconscious for a day" a voice said stepping out of the trees "My brothers shall be along shortly" Legolas whipped around to see a man, young-barely older than 17 walk into the clearing-his appearance shocked Legolas and for a moment scared him and then Legolas' face turned to one of anger and hatred  
"I don't think I'll wait" he said walking towards the man, as he saw the intense hatred in the elf's eyes, the man stepped back "There's been a misun…" he never finished, Legolas had hit him. Hard. The man fell back and landed on the ground  
In shock as he felt blood falling down his face, from his nose. "Please, wait!" he gasped getting a sickening feeling that unless he could get round to the elf he would be killed. Leaping to his feet he raised his hands "Legolas. I d…" he gasped as Legolas hit him in the stomach  
"I'm Prince Legolas to you!" he snapped taking up one of his knives from where it lay beside his pack and other weapons underneath a tree he placed the point at the man's neck "and now you will pay!" he raised the knife and brought it swinging through the air…  
"Legolas, Stop!" the familiar voice stopped the Prince; the man opened his eyes to see the sword barely an inch from his neck. Legolas turned his head slightly "Elladan? Elrohir? What are you doing here?" he asked his voice showing obvious confusion  
"We…we came to find you." Elladan said with a nervous look at his brother  
"Legolas, there is something we should have told you. The mortal you are about to kill he is our, well he is our brother-Estel."  
"What!" Legolas said staggering backwards in shock "How is that possible?"  
"Adar adopted him when he was two years of age. His parents were killed by orcs" Elrohir said as he helped Estel to his feet. Though as the three looked over at Legolas they were shocked by the harsh look on his face  
"It makes him no different than any other mortal" he said turning away. "It makes it no different from those that stole Edhel-Naur. I have to go after them! I have to get the sword back"  
"Legolas, he is different. Please accept him as you would an elf. He's not like that. He won't harm you" Elladan said getting steadily more frustrated  
"How can I believe that, how can I believe that when the last mortal I trusted betrayed me!" the elf looked saddened by this fact. "I cannot trust him"  
"Legolas, please, we wish to help you-but we cannot leave Estel here- we will need him" replied the younger of the twins.  
"I got myself into this trouble. I will get myself out" Legolas said "I was going too ask your help but these men are dangerous"  
"Danger? When have we ever been afraid of danger?" Elrohir laughed  
"Very well, I will allow you to come with me however I cannot trust the mortal"  
"Legolas, please…"  
"I said I couldn't trust him, yet I can trust your judgement"." Legolas said, "That does not mean to say that I shall enjoy his company. But for friendships sake I will suffer it." With those as his final words Legolas turned and walked to the trees he lightly leapt up preparing to grasp one of the lower branches but failed falling backwards and landing heavily.  
"You have been through a lot Legolas, you are not as strong as you usually are" Elrohir said as he and his twin helped Legolas to his feet. Legolas scowled-not so much at Elrohir's words but due to the fact he had shown weakness in front of a human.  
"We rest here for the night" Elladan said  
"No," Legolas replied "They will realise I am gone"  
"Then we shall rest in the trees" Elladan said, "I'll take first watch"  
"Make sure you don't fall asleep this time though" Legolas said a smile on his face as he remembered a time long ago.  
"That wasn't my fault. You put Adar's sleeping draught in my water!" Elladan fired back  
Elrohir laughed "it was worth seeing your face when you fell from the tree!"  
"That was not funny Elrohir!" Elladan said-his face a perfect impersonation of their Father's  
"However had our places been reversed-I swear to you it would be!" Elrohir laughed, as he swung up into a tree, followed closely by Elladan, Legolas too managed to join them-by route of a tree with a few lower branches and then so to did Estel. Legolas watched as the man tried to find a comfortable place to sleep, when the man was settled Legolas moved as far away from him as he could and drifted into the elven state of sleep.

_The Mortals were everywhere spreading around the clearing like a disease. Causing the elf pain, striking him down when he attempted to rise, and all the time Malkon stood there glaring down at him. Hating him-and yet wanting him. Then the figure started forward and began to caress Legolas cheek. As Legolas stared Malkon turned into Estel, and the man began to laugh…_

"Legolas! Legolas! Wake up" Legolas woke breathing quickly as he took in his surroundings. Noticing it was only Elladan who was leaning over him-and he was only trying to stop Legolas falling from the tree, he calmed down and closed his eyes briefly, trying to blink back tears that threatened to fall.  
"It was all so real" he whispered "Malkon was killed-why does he return to haunt me?"  
"I do not know Legolas" he said knowing of what the elf spoke. Long ago Legolas had been captured and violated. The man-Malkon-would have done so again had Elladan and Elrohir not rescued Legolas, the younger elf however had been haunted by dreams for many months afterwards-but Legolas had long since recovered from his ordeal. Elladan did know why the old memories had been resurfaced. Estel. The young mortal though not quite of the same build or age, had piercing blue eyes and dark hair as Malkon had done and maybe that similarity or maybe it had been the look of curiosity on Estel's face whenever he looked at the Prince that had spooked the Prince. Yet that look was nothing other than curiosity for Estel had never seen Mirkwood or one of the elves from that realm, and was obviously curious about the prince and his life.  
"Legolas I know it seemed real-but it was just a dream" Elrohir said concern for his friend evident in his voice.  
"I think we should move on." Estel said speaking up for the first time "We may be endangered staying here"  
"That is true" Elrohir said "Come let us leave here" he leapt down from the tree and he was shortly followed by his brothers and Legolas-who still looked slightly shaken from his dream.

Thranduil's incessant pacing was beginning to grate on Elrond's nerves. Normally such a thing would not irritate the placid Elf lord. But with his son's away from home, Elrond was feeling strangely tense. Looking up form the large volume he was pretending to be reading he turned to his friend,  
"Thranduil, please, Sit down. Pacing will not get you anyway"  
"It will only give me sore feet" Thranduil said with a slight smile  
"I'm sorry?" Elrond said obviously confused  
"Legolas said that to me once. I was worried about him. He walked in on me pacing-like I was then. They were his words to me" Thranduil paused and sank into another chair. "Elrond, what happened to him? Where is my Son? Why can your son's not find him!" "If it was not for your son's carelessness they would all be here now!" Elrond snapped a sudden flame in his eyes. Thranduil's head snapped up.  
"Say that again" he hissed leaping to his feet, angered at the critisism of his son  
"I merely said that had it…" realising what he had said he stopped "Thranduil. I apologise. I did not mean what I said. I was"  
"It is too late for that now! I thought you cared for Legolas' wellbeing. I was wrong all you care for is yourself and you sons!" Thranduil snapped turning on his heel and storming out of the room. Elrond watched him go then sank back into his chair. He knew he would never have said those words had it not been for his worry.  
"Whatever have I said" he groaned.

Thranduil sat back in the chair in the small study adjoining his room. He didn't know why he had said those words. Elrond's words had just struck a nerve. However the elf-lord was worried too that was understandable. He knew that Elrond felt the same way about his children as he did about Legolas. He knew he was being childish. He knew he pair had to work together to help their children if they had fallen into any danger. Yet his stubborn pride refused to allow him to apologize to his friend. Yet even as he tried to dismiss the thoughts of his friend, another image sprang up an image of the first time they had become friends. Long ago at the Last Alliance…

_Flashback_

_It was over, the last battle. Sauron was defeated was he not? Middle-Earth could live in peace could it not? Yes… it could. But not all people here were celebrating the victory. For not everyone who had set out to this battle were here. As with all wars there had been casualties. Gil-Galad had fallen. Elendil too had gone to his final resting place, so many who were not born to die had fallen too many. Elves the new king had known. Elves he had grown up with, Elves that had been his friends. But he cared not about that. There was only one death he cared about-only one. His Father, King Oropher of Greenwood had fallen too, leaving his son Thranduil to rule over his realm. But the new king did not want this responsibility. He wanted his father to be there by his side. As it had always been before, as it always should have been, and it still would be if it wasn't for himself. He could have tried harder to reach his Father's side. He could have saved his Father. But he hadn't done. It was his fault. His Father was dead because of him.  
"It's my fault" he whispered "I should never have been born."  
"Nothing is your fault" a voice responded "blaming yourself will cause you nothing but more pain. You must accept the path Eru places us on" Thranduil turned to face Lord Elrond. The tall Noldor elf was stood by his side a distant look in his eyes. Quite how long he had been stood there the elven king didn't know-but he wasn't happy about it. He had only met the elf a few times and had not gained a high impression of the elven-lord. Yet times like these called for some civility…  
"But what if I do not like the path he chose for me?" Thranduil said his voice not quite hiding his contempt for the elven-lord.  
"That is not something we can decide for ourselves. Eru works in mysterious ways" Elrond replied calmly, "Nobody can know how he selects those who leave this world. Nobody knows if it to be a loved one or themselves who must leave... We mourn them yes, but we cannot follow them if Eru wishes us not to. Maybe he has some task for you, as he may have for me. Whatever that may be, even I cannot tell you."  
"What use am I to Eru? I could not even protect my own Father" Thranduil could barely be heard.  
"Do not despair" Elrond placed a comforting hand on his companions shoulder "I think everyone present has lost someone they care for. I know you shall miss your Father. H e was a good king-and he shall be missed by many. However you too shall make a good King, I know it. You have inherited the same qualities that your Father had."  
"No one could be as good a king as he was. Or as good a Father"  
"You can try. He will always be there to aid you. Whether you can see him or not he will be there. As will you're Mother and all their forebears. They will always be watching over you. Always."  
"Thank-you. Thank-you Lord Elrond." Thranduil said quietly "Thank you for your words of wisdom"  
"You will be a good King, a good husband and a good Father.  
"I must go and speak with my people" the king muttered  
"Yet first you must allow me to see the wound on your arm mellon-nin" Elrond said "follow me"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Thranduil?" the Elvenking looked up to see Elrond standing in the doorway  
"What is it?" Thranduil replied coldly, then immediately regretting it  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I was wrong; I know none of this is Legolas' fault. I should not have said what I did"  
"No, I too spoke wrongly of sons. I know they are trying hard to find him. If anyone is to blame then it is I." Thranduil dropped his gaze "This mess is my fault. Legolas offered me the chance to accompany him. I turned his offer down. If I had not declined none of this would have happened" Thranduil ran a hand through already untidy hair and sighed "I promised to protect him. I swore I'd never let anything happen to him! I should just leave for Valinor. I am no better Father than I was a son"  
"You are wrong. Both your Father and Legolas would disagree there. Thranduil no one can predict precisely what is around the corner" Elrond said "I told you that once before long ago"  
"I remember, though sometimes I find it hard to believe." Thranduil replied

**TBC**

**Another chapter over with, I'll be back soon with chapter 7 Bye **

**Aranel**


	8. Chapter 7

**Right, not really in a god mood today and for that blame the F1. Kimi's crash was horrendous. Anyway, Thank you so much for the lovely reviews they make me smile.**

Mornflower: I don't think Legolas hurts Estel much more...well; at least I don't think he does...

Anyway. This is a bit shorter than usual; basically because I simply had to leave this chapter at the point where I left it. So I am going t o now. Have fun!

Chapter 7

The cool breeze stirred the elf's golden hair as he sat keeping watch; Legolas glanced around, taking in the sleeping forms of the twins who were lying close to each other-each one ready to protect the other if the need arose, close by lay the mortal-Estel, he was not asleep, no- Legolas knew he was lay awake-possibly musing on why the Prince hated him. This caused the prince to frown briefly-he did not feel quite comfortable with the mortal this close. Closing his eyes he sighed.  
"Legolas?" at the sound of his name the Prince turned to meet the searching eyes of the young mortal.  
"Legolas, you seem tense about something. Do you wish to talk?"  
"If I wished to talk to anyone I would wake one of your brothers. You would be the last person I would speak to." The tone of the Prince's voice cut through the air like a swinging sword hitting Estel with its full force. The mortal looked away from Legolas' glare and sighed. Long ago he had been told that some elves may not trust him despite him being a son of Elrond. He had always hoped however, that Legolas would not be one of those, he had heard much about the Prince and had long wanted to meet him. Some of the adventures the Prince and the twins had enjoyed had been related to him on many an occasion.  
"Why do you hate me?" he asked, his hurt and confusion showing in his voice  
"That," the elf replied "Is none of your business. I have my own reasons to mistrust mortals."   
"I have a right to know why you hate me. If I did, then I could try to improve the situation between us" the mortal argued  
"No" the elf replied simply "you couldn't", he rose and walked away from the mortal, to the edge of the clearing, showing that the conversation was over. Estel lay back, staring at the rapidly lightening sky. The sun was rising, its golden hue spreading across the sky, lighting everything it touched. It shone down on the elf Prince causing him to glow more than ever before. As the mortal stared, Legolas turned, meeting his eyes with a glare,  
"Wake your brothers" he said coldly. "We shall have to leave shortly"

Furious hoof beats sounded throughout the woodland glade, they were accompanied by a male voice barking orders to all around him. Talider was angry. No furious was possibly the only word to describe him. He had awoken but two days ago to find both the elven prince and the sword gone. Not to mention his son, of course what he expected had happened was that an elven army had stolen the elf and the sword, and then in retaliation kidnapped his son too. He cared not that he sword actually belonged o he Elvenking, nor that the Mirkwood Elves had every right to rescue Legolas. In his mind the sword was now his property-not to mention the elf. He didn't much care that they had also taken his son-Sannyn could take care of himself. Besides- Legolas wouldn't harm him. The Prince was far too gentle for that. The Prince' Father however-he was a different story. Anyone who so much as harmed a hair on his precious son's head was likely to leave with some injury, usually a broken limb. That was if you left his sight at all. "Stupid elves" Talider muttered "That Prince will be Mirkwood's downfall someday"  
"And he hasn't already been your downfall." A silky voice interrupted his thoughts. Talider started and looked around, before finally coming face to face with a beautiful blonde woman. All around him guards began to mutter.  
"My...my Lady" he whispered swinging o his horse and dropping into a bow.  
"Your son is more use to me than you" she said, her voice suddenly cold. "He has not been captured! He has taken the sword and left"  
"And the elf?" Talider dared to question  
"He has escaped and is following your son. Your son is leading him to me" she said  
"He is. He learnt from a true master" Talider said with a smile.  
"Your whole family is pathetic Talider. As are your ancestors" she replied silkily "They could not kidnap the Prince then-just as you cannot now. You know how important he is to my plan." "Aye, I do. He could ruin it if he lives, you have foreseen it. I am very Sorry My Lady. It shall not happen again"  
"No it shall not" A dreadful scream filled the air and it took Talider a moment to realise it was his. He screamed in agony as flames seemed to rip through the inside of his body, burning away his insides one by one.  
"My Lady, Stop please stop!" he cried crawling along the ground and clawing at the lady's robe as his eyes went black and he could see no more. "Stop, Let me live" he heard himself pleading. Then he heard no more as he fell to the earth-dead. The Lady looked up at the terrified guards who stood staring at the dead body.  
"Go" she said. "Go home, you have survived. I have a meeting with young Sannyn" Then as soon as she had appeared, she had gone. Leaving only the body of Talider to show she had been there.

The four companions made their way to the edge of the wood, only to find that their quarry was nowhere in sight, instead they could see a range of mountains ahead of them. Elladan shielded his eyes with his arm "We have to cross this plain, and then I presume they went into the caves in those mountains." He said, mainly for Estel's benefit. He knew the elves could see the details of the mountains. He glanced over at Legolas, who as the elf had guessed looked slightly nervous. Legolas looked over at Elladan and smiled briefly before turning back to look at the far off horizon.  
"We should go on. We have many miles ahead of us." The Prince said starting off again. The twins glanced at each other before following him, Estel close behind. They ran across the field, their green cloaks expertly blending in with the surroundings. Reaching the rock wall they stopped, and stared into the dark cave mouth warily, not knowing what lay behind the jagged mouth. Legolas closed his eyes briefly; it was not that he was afraid of caves. He just did not like venturing into them, they brought back many memories he would rather forget. Yet this time, entering a cave was much unavoidable. Glancing over at the twins he stepped inside the dark mouth of the cave and swallowed.   
"Legolas are you alright. We could find a longer way if you wish" Legolas turned about to agree to that situation, then he realised that Estel was there, not wanting to seem a coward in front of the mortal he shook his head  
"No," he said, "we shall go this way" then he led the others into the depths of the mountains.

They had travelled for a number of hours when they reached a large empty cavern from which branched two tunnels, Legolas stopped unsure of which way to go. "What now?" he said turning to the twins.  
"Well," began Elrohir "It seems that we have been traveling a while now. We should rest" "I couldn't agree more" Elladan laughed as he watched Estel attempt to stifle a yawn.  
"Very Well" Legolas agreed begrudgingly. He did not wish to stop, but ten again they had been traveling all day, besides they needed to decide which way to choose.  
"I shall take first watch, with Elrohir" Elladan volunteered, flashing a smile at Elrohir who was about to protest. "It's safer to have two on watch"  
"Then you shall have three on watch" Legolas laughed in reply "You know as well as I, that I shall find no rest here, and besides, do you remember what happened last time you two kept watch?" The twins grinned sheepishly at each other. Last time they had been on watch, they had fallen asleep due to unknown reasons and caused all three elves to be arrested an locked up and almost executed for a murder they had not committed.  
"Very well" Elladan laughed, "However you Estel must rest" the young mortal did not argue and sat by the wall, and closed his eyes, lost to the world of dreams in a matter of seconds. Noticing this Elladan turned to Legolas "Legolas, I know you feel you cannot trust him. And I realise why you feel that way, but Estel is not Malkon. He will not harm you, not like all those other men in the past have done."  
"How do you know that? I thought I could trust Talider. Look where that got me" Legolas replied harshly  
"Estel will not betray you. Legolas please give him a chance" Elrohir put in "I cannot. I cannot and will not trust men again" "They are not all the same Legolas! Are you forever going to let others rule your life? Do you realise what we have been through at the hands of men too, we can still trust them." Elladan snapped,  
"You have never been..." Legolas whispered "they have done worse to me than to you, those memories still haunt my darkest dreams" he turned away and rested a hand against the wall. "I'm sorry, I cannot trust him. I cannot trust any mortal again" he leant his head against the wall watching the stones on the ground move. Then the ground began to shake gently. "Valar..." Legolas whispered turning to face the twins who both had identical looks of horror on their faces.  
"What's happening?" Estel said waking up and staggering to the centre of the room, "Earthquake!" yelled Legolas as the ground shook furiously and rocks began to fall from the roof of the cave, Legolas watched in horror stones fell from the ceiling, then he did something he could not quite believe, he darted forward, pulling the dazed mortal from the path of the falling rocks and pushing him against the rock wall shielding him with his body.

**TBC...**

Heehee bit of a cliffie. And no. I couldn't have made it longer and not needed it there.

Aranel

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: I'm back with another chapter. Here you go!  
  
Mornflower: the very first time Legolas was captured by men he was 500 years old, and then he's been captured by them once of twice after that. He's now about 2500, the time he was violated was when he was about 2000, so 500 years ago, and the twins were the ones who rescued him.  
  
Starrider721: Well, technically I don't have to torture him that bad (its not as bad as some of the other fics I have read.) But I do.  
  
Chapter 8**  
  
Legolas turned around to see the large rock wall that had formed in the centre of the cavern. "Elladan, Elrohir!" he yelled rushing over to the wall "Are you alright?"  
"Legolas, you're alive. Thank the valar!" Elladan's voice came   
"Is Estel there?" Elrohir added   
"I'm here" Estel said coming up behind Legolas "What are we going to do?"   
"The two paths, we can each take the one that is on our side of this wall." Legolas replied "We'll see you on the outside then" Elrohir laughed "Legolas, Estel, stay safe"   
"And you" replied Legolas as he stood and walked to the entrance to the tunnel followed by Estel.  
  
After a few minutes of traveling in silence, Estel paused "Legolas...why did you save my life?"   
"Because my friendship with your brothers is too important to me to jeopardise it by letting you die"   
"Oh" muttered Estel   
"So it's not that you actually have a heart and didn't want me to die simply because you like me" "What was that?" Legolas' voice was dangerously quiet as he turned to face the mortal   
"I simply stated that it was not..."   
"I heard what you said. You don't have to repeat it. As a matter of fact you are very wrong. It is you mortals who have no heart. Or maybe you have a heart, but it is easily corrupted by evil." Legolas snapped "I saved your life because I could not watch you die-but then, maybe Middle Earth would be better without one more mortal to destroy it and to terrorise the firstborn, lusting after them like they are maidens"   
"Maybe if you were not so weak they would not hurt you. Maybe you deserved everything you were given!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth Estel wished he could take them back, he saw the flash of pain and hurt that crossed the Prince's face before the Prince turned and ran down the tunnel. For a moment Estel stared after him before realising his words had hurt the elf more than he had imagined and following the prince.  
  
He came across the prince round a corner further down the tunnel; the elf was sat with his back to the wall and his knees up to his chest. "Legolas..." he began. The Prince turned to him, "What do you want?" he said harshly   
"I'm Sorry, Legolas. I am sorry. I did not mean what I said, I regret it now. I wish I could take my words back"  
"That is not possible" Legolas replied rising and carrying on down the tunnel "Let us leave this place" Estel waited a second before following him; the Elf Prince was his only chance of getting of these caverns alive-after all who knew what lurked around the next corner.  
  
After another few hours of travelling, Legolas stopped looking down into a deep gorge, cursing softly he turned to Estel "Do you have any rope on your person?" Estel began to rummage in his pack, pulling out a few items   
"I have some in here somewhere..." he muttered, and then finally he produced two lengths of rope, "what do you want them for" he asked Legolas' as he passed them to the elf. The elf didn't answer but instead tied the rope to one of his arrows and let it fly towards the other side, it stuck fast in the wall   
"Tree roots" Legolas told the young man, "they always grow this deep down" he then proceeded to do the same using another piece of rope. This he shot so it was just higher than the first and a little to the right. He then placed the rope under a rock so they were held fast. "You first" he said "walk across he rope" Estel stared at him "Is it safe?" "You don't trust me?" Legolas replied "It's safe. I assure you" he placed a foot on the end of the rope "Wait, I'll take your pack," taking the pack from the mortal he watched as the boy step onto the rope and edge slowly across the fragile bridge gripping the second rope constantly. Once he reached the second side Legolas pulled loose the second rope for Estel to pull up, shouldered his pack and ran lightly across the rope, clearing the bridge in a matter of seconds. Handing the pack, then crouching down he pulled at the rope so that it came from under the rock and he pulled it onto the second side and placed the ropes back into Estel's pack and replaced his arrows in his quiver. Then turning to face the mortal he said "Let us mo..." he paused, "This cannot be happening" he muttered "Orcs"   
"Wha...what?" Estel said in horror "Here, Now?"   
"Yes" Legolas replied fitting an arrow to his bow, "If you get chance, run. Get out of here. I'll hold them off. They won't care much. They despise elves more than anything and they will wish to capture me and have a little fun" the tone of his voice told the mortal that the elf was serious. He nodded and pulled out his sword as about fifty orcs appeared around the corner. Legolas at once began to shoot them in rapid succession and before the orcs could even attack five of them lay dead felled by Legolas' arrows. The pair killed many orcs but it seemed impossible, Legolas was firing arrows none missing their intended targets , and Estel swung his sword not allowing any orc to come close to injuring him, as he reached the back of the cave close to the tunnel he heard Legolas cry of "Estel! Go!" looking over at the elf he fled, the orcs glanced in his direction "He won't get far! Leave him." Snarled one "and I don't want the elf dead either" Legolas cursed as the orcs moved in closer.  
  
Estel stopped to catch his breath half expecting Legolas to appear round the corner, when he didn't Estel began to feel guilty. He'd left the Prince to die, or worse be captured and then...tortured. But Legolas had told him to run. But then...Estel couldn't leave the elf to torture. Turning around Estel hurried back the way he'd come.  
  
The sight that met him was shocking, there were about 15 orcs left, and they had brought Legolas down, the elf lay on his back being held down by an orc who had placed a foot on his chest "Get off me" he heard Legolas snap   
"Why?" asked the orc with a wicked grin on his face, Estel hurriedly placed an arrow on his bow, this was not his favored weapon, yet he had to try, letting the arrow fly he scowled when it embedded itself in the orcs thigh, yet still the orc roared in pain and stepped away from Legolas allowing the Prince to leap up and pull out his twin blades, he made quick work of six of the orcs, while Estel killed another four, now wielding his blade, they then turned to face the last five orcs. One ran at Legolas who threw himself to the ground as the orc found it impossible to stop and tumbled into the gorge. Then he stabbed another orc that ran towards him before throwing his knives at two orcs that were attacking Estel, leaving the mortal to kill the remaining one. Legolas then busied himself collecting all of his arrows "Here," Estel said as he handed Legolas some of the arrows   
"Thank you," the Prince said pausing to study the mortal "I told you to flee. Why did you come back?"   
"I decided I couldn't leave you to die" Estel replied simply   
"But why, And after the way I've acted towards you?" Legolas asked, shocked that a mortal would wish to help him.   
"Well, from what I've heard of your Father, I wouldn't like to be the one to tell him you were dead and It was because I'd left you to die" he said with a slight smile. Legolas could not help but laugh   
"I'm supposing you heard that from Elladan and Elrohir?"   
"Well, mainly. But my Father did tell me 'If King Thranduil has one weakness it is his son. He will kill anyone who dares harm him'"   
"He was right" Legolas replied "Now I must apologise, for everything I have said. I was wrong not to trust you"   
"And I am sorry for what I said earlier. I did not mean it. I do not know what you have been through, yet I am sure you did not deserve it"   
"That..." Legolas began but was stopped as the ground lurched underneath him, throwing him backwards and over into the gorge.  
  
**TBC...  
  
Lots of action, and another small cliffie, how fun. Bye now.  
  
Aranel**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heehee, So many people loved that cliffie ;) **

**Astalder27: Estel is studying his nails wondering why they are dirty Leggy: Um Help! Hehee**

**Deana: Um No I don't think he can stay out of trouble...**

**Mornflower: Falling into a gorge isn't fun. Pushing Legolas into one can be ;) Especially when he's annoying me.**

**Sielge: Oh Yes I left you with that. ;)**

****

**Chapter 9**  
  
"Legolas!" Estel yelled as the elf fell out of sight, he ran to the side of the gorge and breathed a sigh of relief for the elf was clinging to a ledge not far below him. "Legolas hold on!" he said   
"I can't do much else can I?" Legolas shot back Estel offered the Prince his hand and as Legolas took the mortals hand the man attempted to pull him up, with Estel's help Legolas managed to climb back up the gorge,   
"What was that?" the mortal asked   
"Aftershock" Legolas replied with a smile. "I have to thank you again"   
"There is no need" Estel said with a smile, which fell as he saw Legolas pain filled face "what is it?"   
"I just hope your brothers are well"

* * *

"I wonder how Legolas and Estel are." Elladan said as the twins walked down the tunnel. "Not well if Legolas' previous adventures are anything to go by" Elrohir replied   
"And Estel isn't exactly un-accident prone" added Elladan   
"I think Ada is going to have a lot on his hands when they return" laughed Elrohir "Legolas won't hurt Estel. Will he?" Elladan asked   
"No. He won't hurt him. Legolas will cause harm to no one unless they threaten him or those he loves."   
"I know. I am just worried; Estel does not know what his past holds. What if..."   
"He won't. They will both be well." It was then the aftershock hit them, knocking them to the floor. It caused some rocks to fall from the roof of the tunnel, when the chaos ended Elrohir rose "Elladan!" he yelled when he could not see his brother, for a moment everything in the elf's mind fled leaving one thought, 'where was his brother?' "Elladan!" he yelled again getting frustrated and afraid "Where are you?"   
"Behind you" said the voice of his twin, Elrohir span around and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the valar" he walked over to his brother "I thought you were dead"   
"I'm not dead." Elladan replied embracing his brother "You don't get rid of me that easy" "Don't scare me like that again" Elrohir scolded "I don't know what I'd do if you died"   
"Well I'm not planning on dieing" his brother assured him despite the fact he too did not know what he would do without Elrohir, they had always been together. They shared an unbreakable bond; this worried their Father, who knew if one was killed the other would surely die of grief. That was one reason he told them to be careful, the other was that they could be as bad as Legolas at coming home injured. "I hope Estel and Legolas survived that" his brother looked over at him   
"Do you think they did?"   
"I do not know"

* * *

"Legolas," Estel asked as they made their way down the tunnel "Can we stop please" Legolas turned; the young man did look like he needed to rest, and they had been traveling a while, and though he hated to admit. He too needed a rest, his chest was paining him and he guessed he had broken a rib- though how he did not know.   
"Very well" the elf said carefully lowering himself to the ground, then placing a hand on his chest he tried to find the source of the pain, as he came in to contact with a broken rib he grimaced in pain, this was not missed by the mortal.  
"Legolas, are you hurt?"   
"It is just a broken rib, I'll be fine" the elf replied   
"Let me see, I can help" the mortal replied moving forward   
"No, I can treat a broken rib." The elf said a little harsher than he wanted, he pulled his tunic over his head and unbuttoned his shirt, wincing as he saw the bruises on his chest  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" Estel asked again   
"I will need to in considerable more pain than this before I let your filthy mortal hands touch me" Legolas snapped his eyes flaring  
"Do you need any salves or bandages or anything?" the mortal asked again a minute later   
"No" Legolas replied rummaging in his own pack and pulling out the medical supplies Ilyanna had given him and binding his ribs like he had done many a time before. It was part of the training in Mirkwood. All warriors had to know basic medical skills- in a dangerous place like Mirkwood getting injured or having a companion injured was not all that rare. After he had finished that task the elf-prince looked up   
"I am sorry if I seemed a little harsh then" he said   
"It is quite alright" Estel replied   
"No. I should not treat you like you are one of those who have in the past hurt me. I do not understand you. Why did you save my life, any of the other mortals I have known would have left me there?" His voice showed confusion   
"Not all mortals are the same" Estel answered looking up at the elf,   
"I have been through so much, men have done terrible things to me, I hate them for it. But you, you are different" he looked into the mortals eyes "You saved my life, you didn't care how I treated you, you just wanted me to accept you and I didn't. But you didn't give up. You could have left me with those orcs. You didn't. No man has ever done that for me before" he looked at the mortal "Why you came back is a mystery to me, but I must thank you for it, I never will feel at ease around mortals, but I have changed my mind about you, Estel. I think I can trust you, and I do not fear you, I would be honoured to call you my friend"   
"I always wished to meet you, and when I did, and you didn't accept me. It hurt, and I understood you have been through a lot, but I hoped you would accept me, but you hate humans, yet still you saved my life twice, once when the earthquake struck and then when he orcs attacked, you let me escape. Why when you hate mortals?"   
"I could not let you die, and with the orcs I did not want you to die at their hands, or worse be captured and tortured. They would kill you. You are a man, they would torture you for a while ad then kill you when the tired of it. They would never tire of causing me pain. They despise elves more than any other race, Maybe because they are jealous of what they once where. I do not know. But I have experienced the bite of their whips, the pain of being beaten by them. I do not want you to experience that. I would not wish it on anyone, save a few I despise more than them" Estel was quiet for a moment "Why you would be honoured to be my friend I do not know, for it is me who is honoured that you wish to be my friend. You are a Prince and a brave warrior, I am an orphan, and I can't wield a bow" Legolas replied   
"There is nothing wrong with being an orphan, and maybe archery isn't your strong point. But then swordsmanship isn't mine"   
"But you are the second best at wielding a sword in Mirkwood!"   
"I have never yet bested my Father though, I am much more suited to the bow, or the knives" Legolas replied "I am not a fan of the sword, and as for being brave, you are wrong. There are many times when I have been afraid, and anything but brave."   
"Even the bravest warrior is afraid of something" Estel replied "Being brave is to stand up to what you are afraid of. Not running away and hiding just because you fear something" Legolas smiled   
"You speak words of wisdom that I would not expect from one of your years, Mellon Nin." Estel face broke into a smile at hearing the elf call him 'my friend'   
"Thank you. Mellon Nin" he paused. Stifling a yawn  
"You need some rest" Legolas added "I will take watch" Estel nodded and lay down and eventually fell into the world of dreams, at sometime in the night he stirred, and he saw the elf-prince sat softly singing, looking at peace, yet his eyes darted around, showing he was not comfortable in this place.

* * *

Back in Rivendell, the elves had not suffered the earthquake. This however did not stop the two elven lords worrying about their sons. They stood side by side on the balcony watching out for the four companions to return. "Do you think they are well?" Thranduil asked   
"They will be fine" Elrond assured him not quite believing himself  
"You lie" Thranduil replied softly   
"very well" Elrond muttered "I do fear for them all, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas"   
"Estel?" Thranduil said   
"He is like a son to me, I adopted him fifteen years ago, he does not know Thranduil, but he is the last heir to Gondor's throne."   
"A mortal"   
"But no one must know his real identity" Thranduil was not listening   
"you sent a mortal to find my son. You know how he feels about them."   
"I do, but your son needs to learn to trust the race of men. Thranduil, Estel will not harm him"  
"I know that. But Legolas...you know what they did to him; you know how much he has suffered at their hands."   
"Thranduil, I know you both have every reason to mistrust men. But please, do not blame Estel for their past deeds."   
"I will not reveal the mortals true identity, but I may not be able to trust him"   
"Elendil was a good man, Thranduil, as was his son"   
"Yes, Elendil knew my Father well. Let us hope that his heir has the same qualities and that my son can count him as a friend, such as my Father counted Elendil, maybe then I will trust him"

* * *

Estel woke the next morning feeling refreshed he looked over to where Legolas sat, the elf looked over at him and smiled "Are you ready to leave here?" he asked   
"If you are" Estel replied,   
"Good" replied the Prince "then let us leave this place, I do not feel at ease in the deep places of this world."   
"Why?" Estel did not mean to ask that, "I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that"   
"No, I will. When I was much younger, about 500 years of age, that in mortal years being five, I was abducted by some men. They took me deep into Mirkwood and hid in a cave, I was kept blindfolded and in the dark all the time. My Father found me eventually but I never liked the dark after that unsurprisingly. Ironically, it is the ancestors of those men who we are tracking now"   
"Then I am not surprised you are not at home here."   
"Elves were not made to be in captivity or dark places" Legolas said simply. "We are not dwarves. We need the sun to live; we need the shade of trees, the wind's cold breath, we need freedom, the ability to run where we choose and to live as we choose. If we are denied that, we die. The only thing that kept me going in my darkest hours is the thought that I would be aided. That there would always be someone who would give what ever it took to keep it safe. My Father, The one whom I betrayed by letting Talider into his palace, I cause him more grief than he deserves, and yet. Throughout everything he has loved me. That is why I have to get the sword back." He looked over at Estel "come now. Let us get out of this dark hole, into the warm sunlight" they began to walk again then came Estel's voice   
"Is it true that you and the twins once swapped my Father's drink for one much more potent, getting him drunk" Legolas could not help but laugh   
"Yes, one of the only times we have successfully pulled a trick off and not been punished. We were accused of course, but nothing was proved! That was funny, ai if you could have been there. He was very drunk, he was even singing vulgar songs we never thought he knew of, from his younger days I presume" Legolas laughed  
"You say you were not caught, how?"  
"We were suspected, yet no one could prove it" he glanced up at the mortal "it is possibly one of the few times we have got away with a trick we played on Lord Elrond, if anything goes wrong in Mirkwood or Rivendell we are suspected often it is not we who are responsible" "From what I hear you are often responsible" Estel replied   
"Well that is certainly true" Legolas laughed "However your brothers are the ones who get me into trouble with my Father"   
"I can easily believe that" replied Estel  
"Yet they always seem to be there for each other when it counts...and for me" Legolas looked forward "we are close to the end of this cave now, we should be out before tonight"   
"Oh" replied Estel with a smile as he noticed a sparkle in Legolas' eye "that is a relief"  
  
Only a few more hours passed before the pair caught a glimpse of the brilliant blue sky, the hurried forward to stand in the entrance to the cave and stood looking at the golden sun shining in the sapphire sky, feeling the soft wind on their skin.  
  
**TBC...**

**See you all tomorrow**

**Aranel**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back again!!!! Here's chapter 10. It's getting near to the end of the fic now. Only a few more chapters to go...sob  
  
Mornflower: Almost correct, except...your forgetting one very important thing. They don't have the sword!!! Oh and there's a few bad guys to kill...**  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
Sannyn stopped on the mountain looking around, something was nearby. He knew it, that damned elf more likely, he'd probably ventured through that cave Tándil had insisted on avoiding, making them go the long way around. The only reason he had let the man have his way was because the man was useful, a scapegoat, also a good warrior but rather stupid, Sannyn would never have set up the agreement with a wiser man than himself.  
"Hello Sannyn" said a silky voice interrupting his thoughts  
"My Lady" he replied turning around, when faced with only Tándil, he turned again to see the lady stood there in all her glory   
"The Elf is on his way here, I advise you to stay here and capture him for me. Do not fail me Sannyn, you know I need him. There is a mortal with him. Kill him. He is not needed. You shall be greatly rewarded when I am ruler of Middle Earth"   
"I shall rule a quarter of Middle Earth" Sannyn replied   
"Yes," replied The Lady with a smile let the mortal believe what he wished. She was not one to stick to her word, as Talider had found out. She had promised him a quarter of Middle Earth, and eternal life. Instead she had killed him. Sannyn would not suffer the same fate. She would let him live, if he promised to serve her. She rather liked him, he was smarter than his father, and greedier, he would be to use to her if he co-operated, if he didn't, well she could find another servant easily. There were many men who could be persuaded by a beautiful lady as she was. Men were foolish; her promises could make them fall at her feet. "He will be here by tomorrow, capture him and wait here for my return" she smiled, the elf would make an impressive slave too once his Father was dead. But then, all the elves would be her slaves as would every being in Middle Earth she allowed herself a laugh, it echoed of the sides of the rock wall sending a chill down the spines of all that heard it.

* * *

"What was that" muttered Legolas from outside the cave looking up in alarm   
"I didn't hear anything" replied Estel, Legolas was about to deliver some cutting remark about that when he realised that it was not one of the twins he was with   
"No" he replied "It came from over there" he gestured to cliff wall that lay a day's journey away "it sounded like a laugh, but I have never heard a more evil one in all my days. I do not wish to go there, yet...something pulls me in that direction" Legolas stared ahead towards the rock face "something out there moves" he said "I cannot see what it is, they are clouded by shadow" "Orcs?" Estel asked   
"It is daylight, so I do not think so, they should all be hidden in caves now, and besides orcs do not ride horses, wargs yes. But I have yet to meet a horse that would allow a beast so foul as an orc to ride him" Legolas gestured to some hoof prints that passed by the cave entrance, not that far away and headed directly to the cliff face.   
"And orcs would Travel in more than group of two" Estel pointed out   
"It seems plain to me who these hoof prints belong to" Legolas said "a certain two people we are tracking, who have a sword which does not belong them" he looked over at Estel "I guess we should follow them" he said with a grin   
"It'll be dangerous" Estel replied  
"Dangerous? Then let's go!" Legolas laughed "unless you want to stay here?"   
"I was merely suggesting that you stay here due to your tendency to get into trouble. I have had to rescue you twice since we entered that cave" "Once" argued Legolas "I had to rescue you from the orcs and then from the cliff!" Estel replied indignantly   
"I had the orcs under control" Legolas replied with a slight smile   
"What! They had you on the floor! I think they had you under control" Laughed Estel   
"It was a matter of negotiation!" Legolas replied   
"Just keep telling yourself that, maybe you can convince yourself. You won't convince me!" Estel laughed walking forward and tripping over a log and tumbling headfirst into a bog, he sat up covered in mud "I meant to do that!" he snapped at Legolas who was on the ground in hysterical laughter, tears rolling own his cheeks "its not funny!"   
"It is! Estel it is!" Legolas laughed "attacked by a log! You're brothers won't believe this!"   
"You wouldn't" Estel hissed, knowing that his brothers would never let him live that episode down, he swatted at a couple of flies that had began to buzz around his head attracted by the stench of the mud   
"Maybe" replied Legolas getting to his feet he turned to walk away "I will if you throw that mud at me" he looked back at Estel who had picked up a handful of mud and aimed it at Legolas' head   
"How did you know that" Estel said amazed "I know when something is behind me" Legolas laughed "and when they are going to attack,"   
"That really is not fair!" Estel muttered "Maybe not" replied Legolas, "yet it is not something that only elves can learn to do. All warriors have that ability. It is our way of survival" he looked over at the mud soaked Estel "are you ready now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow   
"Give me a few minutes" Estel replied disappearing, Legolas shrugged and stared over at the rock face, dark clouds hovered beyond it in the far off distance, as he looked the wind tousled his hair tugging it behind him "The rain will reach the rocks about the same time we will" Legolas muttered, to quiet for mortal ears to hear "Hurry up Estel" he called turning round to see the man walking towards him pulling a fresh tunic over his head,   
"There's a stream around there" he told the elf, nodding in the direction he had come   
"We need to move on" Legolas replied "are you ready now?"   
"As I'll ever be" replied Estel following Legolas across the moors.

* * *

"Elladan, we are nearing the outside world" Elrohir said glancing ahead at the edge of the cave, which did not lie far ahead.   
"Thank the valar" replied Elladan "we will have to make sure Estel and Legolas are well"   
"If we can find them" Elrohir replied seriously   
"We will" his brother assured him   
"We just have to go to the most dangerous places we can find"   
"Like that rock face over there?" Elrohir asked, as they exited the cave on the east side of the mountain, the rocks to the north were still visible however, if more distant than to Estel and Legolas.  
"They look dangerous enough; someone could fall off the rocks,"   
"Or evil could be lurking"  
"Definitely a place where someone could get hurt"   
"That's where we'll find them" Elrohir said, "where ever they can be injured" his face grew serious "as long as they don't die on us" he muttered "then things will be fine"  
"Legolas has never yet done that, though he has been very close to doing so" Elladan replied, the twins looked at each other not needing to say anything. They were worried about their friend and about their brother. Without saying another word they headed off towards the rock face.

* * *

"Erestor is there any word?" Elrond asked his advisor, who had entered the room  
"No Lord Elrond. I am sorry. Do you wish me to send someone out to look for them" Erestor replied. Elrond almost agreed but then shook his head.   
"They have been gone for longer than this before. Really this is nothing to worry about" he told his advisor, who nodded and left the room.   
"Thranduil, they have been gone much longer than this before. I am not too worried"   
"And how many times have they come back unscathed" replied the king shortly, "I cannot help but worry. What if...?"   
"Thranduil, I will send someone out to search for them if you wish" Thranduil looked for a moment like he was going to ask Elrond to do just that, but then he thought of the times when Legolas had been gone a few days and he had sent guards to search for him, only to have Legolas return with them a few days later safe and well, if a little angry that once again Thranduil had failed to trust him to go into Mirkwood without getting injured. It was not like that of course, and Thranduil sending the guards to look for his son had been the right thing to do more than once. Legolas knew that his Father was over protective out of love alone and not because his Father did not trust him or wanted to mother him. Yet it did irritate the Prince   
"No," he replied "give them a few more days to return" he looked over at Elrond "they will all return" his voice spoke confidence, but his eyes spoke two words 'will they?' Elrond could see them saying   
"Yes" Elrond assured him with some confidence, looking over at his friend. "They will" he hated to see his friend this way, Thranduil was a strong elf and King. But his biggest weakness was his love for his son. There could never be such a thing as loving someone too much, but when you were king, many could use this love against you, as Thranduil had discovered time and again and the king had been offered the decision of 'Mirkwood or your son?' never yet had these villains succeeded, as Thranduil was still the King of Mirkwood, and Legolas still lived. But Elrond knew if there was no other choice, the elven king would give up Mirkwood to save his son. As he Elrond would with Rivendell, to save any of his sons. Of course, their respective kingdoms would not stay under enemy control for long. Elrond knew that neither could afford to loose a son. Legolas was Thranduil's only child, and his loss would mean the end of the King. Whereas, Elrond knew that if either his twin son's were to die, the other surely would too.

* * *

Legolas neared the rock face; it stood in front of him, reaching into the skies. A path wove its way to the top, to where dark clouds menaced the skies. Looking up Legolas felt a shiver crawl down his spine, he lanced over at Estel, who also had a look of fear upon his young face. "Well" he said "We're here"   
"We are" agreed Estel, unable to disguise the fear in his voice.   
"You can wait here if you wish." Legolas said with a smile, knowing what the mortal's reaction would be   
Why would I want to stay here...unless you want me to stay here with you?"   
"Are you saying I am afraid?" Legolas laughed "No, are you saying that of me?"   
"Not at all. Despite the fact you look very afraid" Legolas said with a grin, unable to believe that a few days ago he had hated this man, surprising how now he felt he liked-if not trusted the young mortal, 'trust your instincts' Alcarnor-his tutor in warfare had once said. Legolas always trusted his instincts, many a time it had saved his life...and now; his instincts were not screaming at him to flee, or to kill this mortal. They were telling him he could trust him.  
"Afraid me?" laughed Estel "Nothing scares me" he turned to pick up his pack and cried out   
"What?" said Legolas   
"Get...it...off!" Estel said pointing at a large spider sat on his pack   
"It's only a spider!" Legolas laughed "There's nothing to be afraid of Mr. 'Nothing scares me' "I don't like the way they move" Estel muttered "so get it of now!"   
"I don't much like being ordered around" replied Legolas   
"Alright. Please get that thing off!" Estel repeated, watching as Legolas bent down and scooped the offending spider off the pack he paused "is there any other things your afraid of?"   
"Just spiders" Estel muttered as they began to walk up the path "but everyone is afraid of something"   
"I suppose you're right. I myself have many fears." Legolas replied "darkness and enclosed spaces being just the lesser of them. I also fear failure. But no fear is larger than loosing those I care most for"   
"But then, doesn't every one fear that" replied Estel with a smile "My brothers fear loosing each other"   
"Yes" Legolas interrupted "but then, they share a strong bond that nothing. Not even death could shatter." He looked at the younger elf.   
"I also know however that you're your brothers are petrified of snakes"   
"And what trivial things are you afraid of?"   
"None!" Legolas replied with a laugh, and I would never tell you if I was. I have seen enough of the world and have gained many larger fears to be afraid of trivial matters" Legolas paused "but I was once afraid of thunderstorms. I remember many a night spent curled up in My Fathers arms. Too frightened to sleep in my own room where I was alone. I believed my Father could frighten them away." Legolas stopped as the path narrowed dramatically and began to inch across it pressing his back close to the wall. Estel followed, trying to keep looking ahead, "Don't look down" Legolas told him, which of course caused Estel to glance downwards at the fields below which seemed much farther away than they were.   
"Did I mention I didn't like heights" Estel muttered   
"You don't like heights? I guessed as much?"   
"How did you...?" Estel began   
"It's obvious from the way you were pressing yourself right into the wall" Legolas replied as they reached wider ground again and rounded a bend, there standing against the rocks was Edhel-Naur. Legolas took a couple of steps forward and stopped his face showing confusion "it's a trap" he muttered "it has to be" he whipped around at the sound of a scuffle and a voice calling his name   
"Isn't he a clever boy" said the voice of the man who stood in front of him; Legolas stared at him and then glanced at the man who stood behind him, a blade to Estel's throat...  
  
**TBC...**

**Muahahahahaha!!!!!. Another cliffie.**

**Bye now**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is the second to last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews once again. I love leaving cliffies!**

******Deana: Yup, Leggy's in a figh. With a broken rib. Heehee...Oh I mean poor Elf.**

**Me: I won't give anythin away...you maybe right, you may not be...****  
****  
Chapter 11**  
  
Legolas stared at the two men who stood in front of him. Tándil holding a blade to Estel's throat, it seemed like hours passed before Legolas found his voice "Let him go. You have no use for him" he stepped backwards a plan forming in his mind.   
"We'll let him go when we have you as our prisoner" Sannyn replied   
"How do I know you won't kill him?" Legolas replied, taking another step back to where he could reach his sword, "Let him go first then you can take me prisoner"   
"No" replied Sannyn walking towards Legolas, the elf prince staggered backwards, wishing for a distraction. His prayers were answered. A blinding flash of light lit the sky; dazed Tándil and he loosened his hold on Estel, allowing the mortal to duck away from him, and Sannyn to staggered back, stunned momentarily. This is what Legolas had wanted, as rain started to fall from the sky he snatched up Edhel-Naur and swung it at Sannyn, who at the last moment ducked away from it and pulled out his own sword. As Legolas swung the sword at his enemy again he noticed that Estel was defending himself against Tándil.  
  
Sannyn blocked Legolas every move, but he was getting slightly tired whereas the elf seemed to be able to fight forever, around them the storm raged on. Lightning illuminating their battleground every few seconds and thunder rumbled ominously in the sky. It was one of the more violent storms Legolas had witnessed. One of the few that would have surely sent him was running for his Father in a matter of seconds had he been an elfling still...

__ _FLASHBACK   
_  
_"Ada!" Legolas cried running into his Father's chamber. The elf-king woke at his son's terrified voice. "Ada! There's a monster outside and he is scaring me!" the thunder rumbled again "that's its voice" cried the terrified elfling, as he huddled closer to his Father "It's alright little Greenleaf." Thranduil said soothingly "Nothing will hurt you while you are here with me"_

_ FLASHBACK ENDS_  
  
The blades clashed again, the sound echoing of the great rock wall; Sannyn had now given up trying to kill Legolas with his sword and was attempting to cause the elf to fall off the rock ledge.  
  
Estel too was struggling to defeat his opponent; the man was twice his size and was obviously twice his strength.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir ran across the plain, when they chanced to glance up as a flash of lightning graced the skies. They looked in horror at the figures fighting, and then when the light faded they glanced at each other, "That was Legolas and Estel" Elladan said "or was it not?"   
"I think you are right" responded Elrohir. It took no more words the two set off running once more. 

* * *

"Legolas, why don't you give in?" taunted Sannyn   
"Why would I want to do that" replied Legolas blocking a particularly vicious blow to the head with Edhel-Naur, wincing as it aggravated his broken rib.   
"I knew you would say that" Sannyn replied "but the Lady wants you"   
"And why is that? So she can rule Middle Earth!" Legolas replied "It's not going to happen"  
  
"Why don't you give up?" Tándil taunted as Estel swept blindly at him,   
"I'm going to kill you and why you helping him anyway? He's an elf!" Estel stared at him   
"He's my friend. Do you have friends?"  
"I don't need friends. I got Sannyn!" replied Tándil   
"Oh and he's not going to kill you if it suits him?" Estel shot back "I meant someone who would die for you! That's what a friend does. I'm going to die for him if I must!"  
"You think he'll care? You think he's not just using you for his own needs?" Estel flinched   
"He will care!" Estel replied caught off his guard as the man swung his sword through the air and sank into Estel's shoulder. The mortal cried out in agony as Tándil twisted the sword laughing manically. Estel distinctly heard Legolas yell out his name before staggering to his feet   
"he does care!" he replied blocking the blow that would have finished him, fighting with renewed energy he swiped at the man forcing him backwards to the edge of the rocks, Tándil staggered on backwards and realised he was in trouble, Estel swung his sword down at the man, who failed to block it, the sword cut through his arm and made him fall, but there was no hard ground to meet him. Instead he was falling to his death, falling through the air Tándil had one thought. 'Better at the hands of an enemy than at the hands of one I believed was a friend'  
Estel watched him fall then turned he felt lightheaded 'blood loss' he thought before collapsing on the ground. 

* * *

The twins reached the bottom of the cliff wall to find a man lying at the bottom, their first though was to leave him. But the healing instinct in them caused them to go over to his broken body. Placing one hand on his neck Elladan discovered the man no longer lived. After intoning a prayer to the valar the two carried back on up the mountain. 

* * *

Legolas saw Sannyn fall to his death and then he saw Estel collapse, this gave him renewed energy, but as he swung his sword at Sannyn, the mortal sidestepped and sank his sword into Legolas' side and laughed, evilly. Legolas fell to the ground, clutching is side and watched as the man raised his sword 'it's not going to end so easily' he thought rolling away at the last moment, the man roared in anger. And took a step forward, intent on killing the elf, it was then, however that the lightning struck an outcrop of rock, causing a terrible landslide, Sannyn looked up in surprise as a mountain of rocks came crashing down on him. His screams were cut off by a crash of thunder. 

* * *

The twins on hearing the screams hurried forward around the corner to see a terrible sight a mountain of rocks covered the path, Estel lay still nearby the twins, and Legolas was lying next to the rocks. It only took Elladan a moment to snap into action, "You see to Legolas" he told his brother, who instantly rushed over to the golden haired elf.   
"He's alive!" yelled Elrohir a moment later as he began to bandage Legolas' wounds,   
"So is Estel!" shouted back Elladan relief evident in his voice.   
"Thank the valar" Elrohir muttered   
"How are we going to get them back?" asked Elladan suddenly   
"I guess we'll have to carry them" replied Elrohir. "But we can sit out the storm first" he gestured a small cave in the rock that they could rest in"   
"Good idea" replied Elladan after finishing treating Estel's wound. Picking the mortal up he carried him into the small cave. Elrohir soon followed with Legolas. 

* * *

A morning sun rose early, the weather was considerably warm, and he twins woke to find their companions already awake. "How are you?" they both asked them at once   
"Well enough" replied Estel.   
"I've had worse," added Legolas with a smile "and I think I have seen enough of this place"   
"I agree" said Estel "I wish to return to Rivendell"   
"You both could do with returning to Rivendell" Elrohir added looking a Legolas in particular. Legolas stood at this point and walked out into the sun's warmth   
"we had better leave then" he said looking back at his friends, they too stood and the four began their way slowly down the cliff. 

* * *

On reaching the bottom of the cliff Legolas stopped. "The men! They left the encampment on horseback" he exclaimed and looked down, sure enough hoof prints led to the side of the path and in a small cave stood two horses, ridding them of their saddles, the twins took one each, and seated one of their injured companions in front of them. Then they began the long road back to Rivendell, hoping that nothing ill would befall them on their way home. 

* * *

A single figure stood on the cliff staring into the distance, watching the four elves ride off. She stood; as if waiting for something or someone. She was The Lady, once an elf by name of Vanyamíre, one of the most beautiful of her race. But Melkor had captured her long ago, and when no one came to release her, he turned her against all she had held dear. The elves and the valar, he had wished to rule Middle Earth, and Valinor. But had failed, she would not.  
Not long after he had turned her to his side, she had taken an item of magical power... It gave and took away life and now she was powerful. She would be the one to rule this middle earth.   
"Vanyamíre" a soft voice interrupted her thought. She turned and before her stood one whom she detested.   
"Elbereth" she replied, ignoring the lady's title, long had this lady of the valar been trying to convince her to return to the path of righteousness   
"The elf you speak of is dead. I am Lady Morévende."   
"You do not have to be. Come back to the light, Vanyamíre"   
"And abandon my values? No" came the terse reply "I shall one day rule this land. And then I will crush you Lady Elbereth. I shall destroy your precious firstborn. The valar shall pay. I will receive rewards aplenty."   
"You will fail. You forget you need the blessing of the valar. You do no have that. You are a betrayer. You were not planning on rewarding Sannyn. You shall betray him like you betrayed your master" with that the Lady of the Valar left the elf-witch to her thoughts   
"Curse you Elbereth! Curse you!" she cried her face twisted in to one of fury.  
  
**TBC...  
  
Translations  
  
Elvish (All Sindarin unless stated) _ English_**  
  
Vanyamíre _Beautiful Jewel_  
  
Morévende _Dark Maiden  
_

**I'll be back tomorrow with the final chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**

* * *

Well, this is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Mornflower: The Lady is evil. But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her yet...and I already have another fic in progress. Well Im half way through the first chapter at the moment. See the end of this chapter for details.  
  
Deana: It is fun to hurt the poor elf.**  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
Thranduil stood alone on the balcony looking out to the horizon; almost a week had passed since he last spoke with Elrond, instead sitting alone in this chamber, he had not seen anything for days but now he could see something approaching on the horizon, horses he realised.   
"My lord! Two horses are headed towards here. We think it could be them" a guard called rushing into the chamber.   
"Tell Lord Elrond I shall join him in the courtyard" Thranduil replied shortly. When the guard left he sank down in a chair "Two horses?" he whispered "What does that mean?"

* * *

Elladan urged the horse on as they neared the gates of Rivendell. The return journey had gone without problems, but the elf was glad to be close to home. He looked over at his brother and Legolas who were on the other horse and then glanced back at Estel who sat behind him. They rode under the archway into the courtyard of Rivendell and the four dismounted. Thranduil and Elrond stood waiting for them, on seeing his Father; Legolas walked over to the elven king and produced the sword   
"Adar, I return the sword to you now" he held it out to his Father who took it from him before pulling Legolas into an embrace.   
"Thank the valar you are well" he said as he released Legolas from his arms. Legolas turned to Estel,   
"Ada, this is Estel. He is a friend of mine. He saved my life a number of times in the past few weeks"   
"I am honoured to meet you, your highness" Estel said bowing to the king.   
I must thank you" Thranduil replied "for helping my son. And I must tell you that you are always welcome in Mirkwood" he placed a hand on the mortals shoulder "but if you get my son into to much trouble I may have to banish you" the king seemed serious and Estel smiled weakly "I...um..."   
"We've been banished from Mirkwood many a time" laughed Elladan "We keep going back though" added Elrohir   
"No I never have been able to keep you pair of terrors away" Laughed Thranduil "You always..."   
"Adar!" gasped Legolas suddenly his face pale, his hand on his head, Thranduil turned to face his son, gasping as his son collapsed, he dashed forward catching, the elf just before he hit the ground the king looked up   
"Elrond!" he cried, lifting his son into his arms. The elf lord hurried forward and felt Legolas' pulse   
"He still lives. Take him up to the healing rooms" Thranduil rushed up the steps into Rivendell holding Legolas in his arms, Elrond followed close behind. Not far behind came the three sons of Elrond.  
  
In the healing rooms Thranduil laid Legolas on the bed, and stood back so that Elrond could look over his son's condition,   
"Tell me, what happened to him?" Elrond asked   
"I think he was whipped and he's also been stabbed in the side" Elladan began   
"He also has broken ribs and he did have an encounter with some orcs. But I thought he was unscathed after that" Estel added   
"I have a feeling he has been poisoned" Elrond continued "I'll have to take a sample of his blood." The elf-lord produced a syringe and placed it into one of Legolas' veins taking up some of his blood; he then disappeared into a back room and returned minutes later with salves and bandages, rolling Legolas onto his back he glanced over the scars from the whips and noted that they had almost healed. Then he re-bandaged the elf ribs and side, before looking over at Estel. "You too need healing I can see" he glanced at the twins "take him next door and treat his shoulder." He said to them, before once more sweeping out of the room to find a cure for whatever ailed Legolas, shooting Thranduil a sympathetic glance as he left.  
  
Thranduil was left alone to his thoughts; he stood staring at his son's pale face and closed eyes. "If I were mortal my hair would now be grey with worry" he whispered placing his face in his hands and wiping away tears. It was hard for any Father to see their child in this condition. In a situation where none knew whether they would live or die. But to be in that situation after already loosing a loved one, that was harder.

* * *

_It looked as if she slept. Yet though that was so, she slept in a sleep so deep she could not be woken. Not even by true loves kiss. He could still remember her words a moment before; they would never fade from his memory "  
Thranduil" she had said "Thranduil I will always love you, don't forget that" "  
No" he'd replied "don't say goodbye yet. Elrond will come and all will be well" "Thranduil, my love, I am dying. Nothing will save me now" she had paused placing a cloth to her mouth as she collapsed into a coughing fit, staining the white cloth red. "Alassante..." Thranduil had said worriedly   
"Thranduil, tell our Little Greeleaf I love him. Look after him for me. Promise me that." Alassante had said her voice weak   
"Alassante you can't leave me" Thranduil had repeated tears forming in his eyes "Promise me!" Alassante said harder   
"I will look after Legolas, always. We both will" Thranduil had begged gripping his wife's hand   
"No," Alassante replied "I'll always be with you Thranduil, even if you can't see me. I'll always be in your heart. Always"   
"But My Love" Thranduil had sobbed, "I can't go on without you"   
"You can" she had replied "I love you Thranduil" she closed her eyes in agony. This time she did not open them, her chest rose and fell one more time before it ceased. Alassante, his beautiful wonderful wife was dead...  
_

* * *

And now Legolas lay here in front of him, pale and weak. And if Elrond could not find a cure what ailed his son then he would be alone in this world. "Ai Lady Elbereth, don't let him die. Please" he begged "Please"  
  
Three nights passed and Elrond slaved away in his laboratory trying to find a remedy for the poison. In the adjoining room Legolas still lay unconscious, surrounded by Thranduil and Elrond's sons. But now he felt that he was getting closer to finding a cure. He had not slept for days, but he felt he could not. Not until he had found the correct remedy for the elf-prince. Running his hands through his hair he added a drop of the latest solution to a part of the poison he had subtracted from Legolas' blood. He breathed a sigh of relief when the new potion seemed to destroy the poison. Taking the potion in his hand he hurried back into the adjoining room. "Thranduil!" he exclaimed walking over to the bed and shaking the king's shoulder to wake him, the King stirred   
"Who...who...Oh Elrond it is you. What is it?" The king said   
"I think I may have a cure" Elrond explained "Oh thank the valar" Thranduil muttered watching as Elrond injected the potion into Legolas wrist. "Now we just have to wait" Elrond replied

* * *

Legolas stirred and opened his eyes. He was in Rivendell, in one of the infirmary beds. He groaned, which meant he would be here for a while if the Lord Elrond had any say in the matter. He hen noticed his Father asleep in the chair beside him, and smiled no doubt the older elf would have been awake most of the time while he had been missing, he just wondered which sleeping potion Elrond had slipped in his tea this time. The Prince sat up in bed and climbed out, walking over to the balcony where he stood for a moment.  
  
When Thranduil awoke was startled to find his son's bed empty "Legolas" he called out worriedly,   
"Out here" called back Legolas "on the balcony"   
"You shouldn't be out here" Thranduil chided as he joined his son on the balcony   
"Do I have to go inside Ada?" Legolas asked looking up at his Father with sad wide eyes. Just as he would have done had he been an elfling of 500   
"That will not work on me anymore Legolas" Thranduil laughed. Had you been 500 still then I would have been forced to relent, but you are not 500 any more"   
"I have not been 500 for a long time" laughed Legolas "Though sometimes I wish I was, the life of an elfling is a simple one. My biggest challenge then was avoiding you, the servants and the guards who all wanted to capture me and send me to bed or to bathe me"   
"Ai, you were a troublesome child"   
"You have me mistaken for someone else" Legolas replied with a wicked grin "as a child I was an angel"   
"An angel?" repeated Thranduil in disbelief "Legolas you were anything but an angel" "  
He still isn't" said a voice from the doorway, both turned to see Lord Elrond sweeping into the infirmary "Legolas, you should still be resting. You are not in fit state to be wandering around" he said   
"I am fine, Lord Elrond" Legolas replied   
"Legolas" Elrond glared at the Prince   
"Legolas get back into bed." Thranduil said with a smile "Honestly he never listens to me" "Adar!" complained Legolas, knowing all was lost. He climbed back into the bed   
"How long do I have to stay here" "If all goes well you can leave tomorrow" Elrond replied "but you must stay here for today" he handed Legolas a mug of steaming brew. "Here drink this, it will ease the pain"   
"What is it?" Legolas said in distaste, expecting the brew to taste foul.   
"Just drink it" Elrond replied. Legolas looked at him then put the cup to his mouth and took a tentative sip. As he had guessed, it tasted awful.  
  
Later that afternoon, Legolas was surrounded by the sons of Elrond; Thranduil had reluctantly left the room to rest at Elrond's insistence. But the younger elves knew it would not be long before he king returned, which was why Legolas knew he had to act quickly   
"My Father says that though I must return home with him. You three can stay as guests" of course Thranduil had said no such thing, but he king would not begrudge them two weeks in Mirkwood, even if they did cause trouble.   
"We would love to spend time in Mirkwood again," Elrohir grinned "we have missed Ilyanna greatly" the twins loved terrorizing the healer.   
"She I am afraid has not missed you" replied Legolas with a slight smile. "And I hear the spiders are getting very dangerous"   
"Spiders!" said Estel, his face paling   
"Big hairy ones that eat humans and elves" Elladan explained "with hairy legs"   
"But they won't eat you when we are around" Elrohir assured the mortal "just I wouldn't go anywhere alone with him" he pointed at Legolas "I really do think they want to eat him." "Nonsense" said Thranduil walking into the room "the spiders of Mirkwood do not eat elves" he looked at Legolas suspiciously "and why are we discussing the spiders of Mirkwood anyway Legolas?"   
"I was telling my friends how you said they could stay in Mirkwood for a while" Legolas explained   
"I said nothing of the sort!" replied Thranduil "of course they are welcome to stay. But Legolas, you told them it was fine with me?"   
"Because I knew you would agree if I'd told them it was fine with you"   
"Ai ..." he looked at the sons of Elrond who were creeping out of the room "you four will be the death of me" he sighed standing and walking out of the room.  
  
His son was alive and well for the moment. And life was peaceful.  
  
How long things would stay like that was impossible to tell...  
  
**The End  
  
Translations  
**  
**Elvish (All Sindarin unless stated) English**  
  
**Alassante** _Bringer of joy-translation of Beatrice/Beatrix  
_  
**Well, that's it. The end of Web of Lies, I have started another fic called 'Dangerous Games.' But I'm going to be on holiday for 2 weeks so I'll try to get some written then. So I should be back in about a month.**

* * *

**Dangerous Games**  
  
**A mysterious elf wants revenge on Legolas for something that happened a long time ago. Will he succeed in his sadistic plans or will he fail.**

* * *

_"No one talks to the Master that way, Scum!" he yelled, raising his fist again as the elven Prince felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth   
"Peace Arvon!" the dark figure said, catching the man's hand in one swift movement "A time will come when he will cry in pain at your feet, but not today."_  
  
Legolas woke with a start the taste of blood in his mouth, raising his hand he found he was bleeding. Blinking in confusion the Prince rose and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror above the washbasin he found that the blood was from a split lip. Taking a towel he began to still the bleeding. "It was a dream" he muttered confused as to why a wound he had received in a dream was present in real life, and as to why the split lip was the only wound that was present, for his back was not on fire from the whipping in the dream. Shaking his head in wonder he stared into the mirror, though the bleeding had ceased there was a large cut on his lower lip. Scooping water from the basin Legolas washed his face clean of any remnants of blood.

* * *

Well Namaarie for now. But I'll be back Muahahahahahahaha  
  
Aranel of Mirkwood 


End file.
